My Life as a Gatcha Gamer on Earth Bet
by duskrider
Summary: Ever wake up in a strange place without pants. No this is not a smut fic or a lemon. So heads out of gutter. Now I am in a world not my own and soon learned it was overrun by Capes. Super beings able to do amazing and horrific things. The only power I have is being a Gatcha based Gamer with the ability to summon Servant. NOT FATE but OC Servants based on various media.
1. Chapter 1 Edited

**Chapters of My Life as a Gatcha Gamer on Earth Bet**

 **Note: OK I have gotten back into Fanfic and while I am working on various rewrites in One Shot form of old series I wanted to give this a shot. I plan to post and update these stories monthly. Not planning on rewriting all the stories but on the last Sunday (possibly Monday) of the month the new Updates will be posted.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Worm or any other media that are mentioned here. Any similarities between this OC (possibly multiple) and real or fictional people is purely coincidental.**

 **Dusk: OK we are currently rewiring the first couple chapters. By the way unless it says rewrite than there is no change so far.**

 **Chapter 1 – The Starting Point**

You know that feeling that something is just not right. Like something bad has happened and you feel a chill down your spine like someone walked over your grave.

Now multiply that feeling by 10 and the feeling of frostbite instead and you know how I felt when I woke up after dying.

Yes, I died get over it.

Yes, I fucking died, and I got over it.

Fuck you I am not hysterical! I am not in shock and I am certainly not batshit crazy!

Well the last one is a maybe, but I know what happened!

I died the way I wanted to in the arms of the people I love from old age drifting off into the next life.

At least that is what I want to say and that is how this story is going down in my book.

There will be no mention of how I really died and anyone who insist it was painful, lonely, scary and that I was crying like a little bitch under a couple of feet of snow is a dirty liar.

*Flashback*

"S-so c-cold!" Surrounded by darkness with no way out.

"Maybe I should sing to lift my spirits?"

" _All we want to do is eat your brain! We're not unreasonable no one's going to eat your eyes!~"_ (1)

*Fast forward*

" _Mr. Sum came out and he smiled at me, said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see!~"_ (2)

*Fast forward*

" _Darkwing Duck! Let's get Dangerous!~"_ (3)

*Fast forward*

" _I heard there was a secret chord that David play and it please the_ (4) _*cough**cough! *_ Maybe this was a bad idea…" *Blugd*

*Flashback*

That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Don't like it than write your own origin story.

Now as I looked around, I did the important stuff first I checked if I had my limbs and appendages. Hands and fingers check, toes and feet check, arms check, shins and upper legs check. And it is easy to see I am still a guy so check. Wait where are my clothing! No that can wait till after I check for the rest.

Recalling when I died, I was wearing winter gear-I mean a nice casual totally not winter themed outfit… Shut up.

I would have liked to check my liver and kidney since I woke up in an alleyway covered with gang tags but that can wait till, I am somewhere safe. That and the lack of scaring freaks me out more than I want to admit.

Hell, the lack of calluses makes this far more painful than it should be for my feet.

And this also means my hands are baby smooth! For a guy this shows I never worked a day in my life which is bullshit! I was a Scout! I may not remember what Rank or if I went back to scouting but I remember that clearly.

Wait a minute have I mentioned I am missing my clothing. Yep so awake in an alley with no clothing or knowledge how I got here I fear for my kidneys.

Now I want to point out I am not actually sure I'm alive, so I didn't ask questions. For all I know this was like that show about the Good Place but since I see nothing but trash, blood stain, rats (note to self-check the supply of food for this world and hope I didn't end up needing to hunt down the rats for meat later than again rat burgers…), and a brunette in an all-black costume on the roof to my left.

Yeah this is totally the bad place if this was any place. Than again form what I remember of that show the Good Place was impossible for anyone to get into due to all choices having real negative point values. Hell, I think one of them was if you like a burger from a certain place it means that you hate gay people.

Which makes no sense if the person is totally unaware of the wrong doing the company hides. Than again I willingly eat the pink slime they make into burgers at some places…Wait a second, I look back up.

A brunette in all black on the roof! Looking down and then back up again I take note of the girl on the roof maybe a woman on the roof. She is rather tall has long brunette hair and that is all I can tell other than being female, though I'm guessing it more due to the hair than anything else, no guy really cares about hair that much other than the occasional narcissist that they would make a hole in the back of the helmet to let it flow free.

Than again I used to love having my hair long but not the extent I would give up hats. Wait I remember this stuff, yet I can't remember my own name. This is fucked up need to focus on something else.

While I cannot tell what it is made of it looks as I was never really into armored clothing, I can tell it looks well made.

From the look of her(?) I would say she was either a caped avenger (minus the cape which is a good choice "NO CAPES!" (5) is shouted into my mental ears) or a villain. Leaning towards either stealth type hero or thief then again with the outfit could be cosplay, can't claim to know all media.

Hell, for all I know she is part of a porno being shoot. Seen weirder shit in life when I lived in Vegas. Or was it Albuquerque I'm thinking of? Great now I cannot recall where I lived either fan-fucking-tastic! I can't even remember if it was not Whoville I lived in! No focus! Who is the person!

No, I really cannot tell if they are male or female form this distance in the dark though I do not think they are looking at me.

Which to be frank is rather foolish a person must always be aware of what is around them which is why I looked around in the first place. Then again this could just be a cosplayer, possibly a drunk one at that. Or high with how (s)he is looking into the distance.

It was that moment I knew where I was.

I was in a goddamn fanfic about superheroes or Cleveland near the entertainment district.

No offense but the only examples of the Magical Land of Cleve I have seen have been in the various media such as Howard the Duck Movie and Fairly Odd Parents. Though part of me really hopes that this is not Cleveland since looking at myself I am buck as nude, 14 years old again (like the fucking movie!) and male. If this is not the set up for me dying as a side character I don't know what else is.

Just hope it's a quick death like a bullet to the head and not a long one that would be troublesome.

Or worse this is the set up for the bottom fling on the side character of a Yaoi fic! I am not the bottom for anyone, much less the homewrecker of a happy relationship because someone wants my ass damn it!

Oh, and knowing my luck I would be the target of the Yandere lover to take out for their love's sake.

I may not remember much but I know that my romance department was batting a zero.

Need to search for the nearest set of clothing before it becomes a case of lust at first sight. What love at first sight? What you trying to pull here there is no such thing as love first sight. Lust sure, dislike sure, attraction sure but love! Love takes more time than that. And I'm certainly not easy enough to give out on the first date.

Wait Superhero(?) means they had to ditch their clothing nearby hopefully they have pants.

What don't give me that look.

I'm a pale white guy with black hair and just lost my fantastic beard of course I'm taking any clothing I can find.

If they didn't want me to than pull Spiderman and Web them out of sight, but you pull a Superman in Phone Booth than expect someone to grab your pants if for nothing else than for money for something nice and hot to drink.

Now that I think of it why did- no! I'm not going into the rabbit hole. Remember what ever my name is don't think of Super Stripers.

Now time to use the time spent as a kid obsessed with TV and dumpster dive with luck I can-

*BUZZ* wait were those pants there a second ago. Ok don't question it even the bad place doesn't want to see my pale ass nude...Not sure what this would mean for my self-image, but I'll get therapy later right after clothes, food, shelter, money, figuring out where I am, investing in some bug spray. What is with all these flies! It's not even that bad of an alley. Seen worse back in college. And you know what I'll write a list later for now pants.

Looking them over and giving them a sniff, I can tell these are brand new sweatpants. Which is easy to tell since they still have a set of tags. Black sweatpants wearing 14-year-old boy in an alley. Why does this feel like the start a horror story? Or worse a porno.

Anyway, putting the pants on I notice that girl(?) dressed in black is gone. Good while I didn't bring it up, I am not in any way a fan of people taking a peak without my say so. Boundaries exist for a reason!

Since I never saw them look at me, so I guess I was ok. Though it is weird the flies left. Not looking the gift horse in the mouth though so here we are one leg at a time.

Any way let's see in an alley, lady in black gone yep going with female here till I am proven otherwise. I have pants, thank you mysterious Force for that small mercy or should I thank whoever is in charge here, and a screen appears in front of me.

….

…..

…

O.O…

*Blink* It's still there.

Wait what?!

 **Welcome to The Game of Life**

 **Please press the following Button for the Tutorial**

 **Or Skip ahead**

I am so not in the mood for this bullshit, so I'll skim. Let's see basic welcome to the game. Seen this type of fic enough times. I'll just skip the tutorial and save myself a day's work.

"OK let's give it a shot Menu." When nothing happened a tried another, "Status." Nothing. Starting regret skipping that tutorial. "Player Information" long shot but its wo-wait what is this crap!

 **Player Information**

 **Name _/^^ *;*€(9££**

 **Species (HIDDEN)**

 **Age 14?**

 **Gender Male**

 **Skills (Hidden at this Time)**

 **S.T. 3**

 **S.S. 0**

Let's see what is wrong with this picture. First thing is that I do not have a name it either corrupted data or erased or something. Which since I cannot think of what my old name is this is not all that shocking.

New priority figures out a good name for me maybe something edgy like Shadow. No, I'm not a grim dark emo hedgehog. Ed no it is not fitting at all. Rika no that's a girl's name. OK figure it out later.

Now species gives me a very bad feeling I need to avoid direct sunlight for a while till I figure out just what I am, along with running water, churches, graveyards, and car washes. Wait why car washes again? Witches maybe does that mean I should avoid the ocean too. Or should I go towards those things for all I know I could be a Kappa!

No, whatever my name is, freak out later thinks for now.

Never mind age has a question mark which works since I only look 14 but my soul is far older than that though still rather young since, I was only 24 when I died. Though I should just be happy my gender lacks that question mark. Not sure how I would feel waking up a woman on top of everything else so far.

Nothing wrong with women but I really identify as male and I think a lot of issues would be solved if people gave less of a shit about the other people's gender identities and just called them what they wanted to be called. You want to use male pronoun cool. You want to use female pronouns cool. You have a non-binary gender? Good for you. You identify yourself as an elf also cool.

Though what is with these abbreviations S.T. and S.S. What on earth does it mean?

OK maybe, just maybe, I should have gone through the tutorial what else can go wrong?

BBBBOOOOOMMMM! CRASH! Rrroooaaarrr!

Don't say anything.

Than a new screen appears. Oh, fuck me sideways it's a quest. This shows I'm a main character! Fuck! I'm expected to do stuff like slay the dragon, rescue the princess or save the world!

 **Quest 1**

 **Save the Woman in Black (real name, title unknown) from the dragon.**

 **Reward**

 **6 S.T.**

 **Failure**

 **Killed in the Crossfire**

 **Next life sent to Barney the Dinosaur to relearn the value of friendship.**

 **Accept or Else**

Fuck your mysterious force.

Ok I'll accept! Never seen a quest flat out threaten a gamer before. At least not with something so horrific. Death is rather common while destruction of the universe is harsher and rarer. But Barney! Starting to think whoever made this system has a grudge against me.

Superheroes and possibly Cleveland I can deal with. Barney though is something that should be outlawed in most civilized worlds as a too cruel to use method of torture.

Now to go save a girl from a dragon! Crap I'm going to die again and for 6 S.T. whatever that means. This is not Mario you can't just send a random guy to fight a dragon to save a princess! Those Toads had the right idea to a level though considering all those blocks you smashed according to the game guide were once people that shows how fucked up that world is.

As I run towards the sounds of a dragon roaring in rage and oddly enough testicle pain. Trust me I know that souls well I was in Chorus in Middle School and to avoid being beaten up you had to learn to give as good as you got or better.

Needless to say my voice grew three sizes higher that year.

"I need backup." Than a new menu opened. I wonder where I can find a meat shield at this hour. Maybe that is why Mario dragged Luigi everywhere?

 **Welcome to the Gatcha Menu**

 **Summoning cost 3 S.T.**

 **Press the Button Please.**

"BahahamuhahahaHaHAHAHAHA! A Gatcha Game now I know this is the Bad Place!" Seriously before I died, I almost bankrupted myself playing Fate Grand Order back in my old life.

And I still never got Ruler! Yet another regret!

I loved the game, but I have a little problem with Gatcha Games. The same way Homer Simpson has only a little problem with Beer and Donuts.

On one hand I can summon something and possibly survive. On the other hand, I don't see see how this goes… Screw it I'm summoning.

"Please be a Saber! Or a Shirt! Just not Black Keys!" I shout as I press the button and in front of me a ring of light appears. Now I could describe it, but it looked just like the one form FGO.

And out of the summoning circle a girl appears. She is blond with long hair that reaches past her lower back, cool eyes, a black leather dress with multiple belts with a star shaped hole in the front above the chest. And she was short, and this is coming from 5ftish 14-year-old me.

"I am Servant Assassin. Are you my Master?" the girl says in a flat tone of voice. More of a statement than a question with a kind of monotone but kind of cute voice.

'Don't panic just play along.' I reply quickly, "Yes I am your Summoner. I need your help to take care of a dragon nearby." Trying to not panic as I summoned Loli Jailbait who called me Master.

I don't want to go to jail! I'm too old for any one this young to call me Master or anything of the sort. I don't want to go to jail! I try to block what they would do to me in jail. I'm a lover and not even a good one at that!

So yes, I may have rush things a little bit, but it all works out doesn't it? If I tell my self this enough, I may believe it.

"Understood." Servant Assassin said before disappearing in a blur of pure speed.

OK good I have a minion no wait a Servant so I will not die facing a dr- Wait a second.

I don't even know her name, parameters or even alignment! Crap for all I know this is some event exclusive version of Jack and I didn't even bring up the main mission of saving the girl! I just said, 'take care of the dragon.' For all I know that could mean killing it or beating it into submission and making it her slave/mount. Than how will I feed the thing!

A horrifying mental image appear in my head of Loli Assassin riding on the back of a dragon that looks like Fafnir while shooting fire at a nameless screaming crowd as I hang on to the thing's tail trying not to fall off. All the while escaping a unknown princess in a black armored dress trying to get Assassin to marry her and cursing me for taking her true love.

Looks like I'm going in. I only have one thing to say, "Author if I die here, I will make sure you pay for setting up a noob against a dragon for the tutorial mission. I don't know how or when, but I will." With my plans to haunt him ready I set out.

Yes, I decided this has to be a fanfic there are too many poorly written plot convinces for it to be anything but a fanfic likely a poorly written one at that.

The pants alone were a huge sign, the costumed women were another, and finally me Summoning someone with just the right amount of S.T., Summoning Tokens I'm guessing real original Author, all points to this being a fanfic.

Hopefully I'll live to see you next time on My Re-Teenage Life as a Gatcha Gamer in Sweatpants that Rides Up in The Crouch!

 **Author Notes:**

 **Yep a S.I. styled OC character dumped in Worm with no idea what is going on. Been feeling like getting into writing again and while I rewrite a few fics from start to finish this idea would not leave me alone.**

 **I'll be blunt my new policy with writing when I have the time and only reply to reviews through the messenger system. Meaning if you do not have an account I cannot respond to your review.**

 **Dusk: OK I finally got over to this chapter and edited it up to make it a actually decent chapter rather than the crap Rider wrote originally.**

 **Rider: You're a jerk you know, that right?**

 **Dusk: Sticks and stones brat. Sticks and stones.**

 **References:**

1 - Jonathan Coulton "Re: Your Brains"

2 - Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants's voice actor - "Best Day Ever"

3- Jeff Pescetto - "Darkwing Duck Theme Song"

4- Leonard Cohen – "Hallelujah"

5- The Incredibles


	2. Chapter 2 Edited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Worm or any other media that are mentioned here. Any similarities between this OC (possibly multiple) and real or fictional people is purely coincidental.**

 **Dusk: So, we are editing this chapter as well. Hope it works out.**

 **Chapter 2 – Assassins, Dragons and Shadows oh my!**

OK I will be blunt here I have no plan.

No stop! Don't close the book I'm not done yet!

As bad as that sounds hear me out, I have a set of goals I need to do.

First step is to get to the warehouse and why is it so far away it feels like days since I started running yet it's only a block away at best.

I used to run all the time trying to catch the Ice Cream Truck as a kid.

Then again that was before I moved away, and I started going with store bought. Probably a good thing for a man of my age not to run down an Ice Cream Truck, a single photo attached to the wrong meme could land a person in the heap of trouble and a 24-year-old chasing the Ice Cream Truck passed among my coworkers could be the death of my social life.

Not that I have much of one now. Since I died.

Wait where was I again?

Damn it! This is so confusing stuck here a decade younger with these hormones messing with my head. They never show just how awkward it is for people to suddenly be put back into puberty again in those young again movies.

Then again, they usually are 17 or something of the like rather than 14 which is when hormones hit the-Damn it stop monologuing in my head!

And no fucking flashback to Middle School or High School!

Remember the Evil Overlord Handbook, talking is not a free action! Focus- Damn it I still need a fucking name!

Screw this shit I'll just name myself something simple like Peterson for a last name. I'll figure out the rest later. And suddenly I remember Dad's name, convenient does this mean I can gu-

 **Status Update!**

 **Last Name changes to Peterson.**

There that is-damn it not another quest! I haven't even done the first one yet!

 **New Side Quest**

 **Heroic Name Needed**

 **Before saving the day, one must have two things. An average street name to give to the people out of costume and a heroic identity. Come up with a name in 2 minutes it takes to reach the warehouse or fail.**

 **And slowing down if you are not at the warehouse in 2 minutes you fail the current Quests that are active.**

 **Reward:**

· **A Random Mask Item**

 **Failure**

· **No Secret Identity Allowed**

· **Higher 250% likelihood to be sniped.**

OK screw you game!

Fuck need a name in the two minutes, seriously I need to start jogging after this. This is honestly humiliating since I am already halfway there.

Or get sniped! WHY IS IT A OVER 100% INCREASE PERCENT MEANS PER HUNDRED NOT OVER 1 FUCKING HUNDRED! OK I did not need the countdown timer on top of everything else.

What goes with Peterson I chose the name because my dad's name was Peter (or was it Perry?) can't go with a P name else my nickname will be PeePee. Abbreviation maybe wait I can only think of AP for this. OK I know call me Arnold like that kid from the old Nick cartoon.

 **Status Update**

 **Name changed to Arnold Peterson**

OK a hero name. OK I should name myself something based on my powers but that is the best way to be shot by a sniper if they can guess my power. I summoned Lolli Assassin so maybe something stealthy but nothing killer based like Chainsaw or Slaughter. Slaughterhouse maybe if I summon like 9 Assassins.

(Another Location Somewhere in the USA)

Slaughterhouse 9 sneezed even the Manton leading to him accidently crashing into a tree. Unfortunately, he hit the breaks into, so it was only a mild concussion.

(Back to our regular scheduled program.)

Yeah that is a stupid name. Wait what time is left.

 **00:27**

Fuck less than 30 seconds! Ninja, no that doesn't work.

Nightwing? No taken and copywritten.

Blackout? No makes me sound like an electrician.

Bob? No, I can't give up yet! I need a name. And who the fuck would call themselves Bob? It is so ridiculous it wou-wait focus!

 **00:07**

Fuck I need to think of something wait a second! I have a name I want to use.

 **00:02**

"Fine, call me The Shadow!" I shout channeling my inner angsty pre-teen.

 **Secret Identity Accepted**

 **Welcome to the World of Capes; The Shadow**

 **Please Accept you Reward**

The name Shadow is not leaving me alone, so I guess I am going through a grim dark stage again. Fuck I thought I left that in my pre-teens.

Though as a kid I read a few of the classic comic characters among them was "The Shadow" a man of many faces and one holds the stealth skills I will need to live through this world. More so if I channel my inner D&D Rouge now where to get a 11ft pole. Hey sometimes you need that extra foot.

OK I better accept the prize and-

"You have got to be kidding me." I deadpan at the "mask" in hand.

Either my luck is an EX rank, or the Author got my reference not sure which is better. "When in Rome do as the Romans do." I quote putting it on as I peak around the corner to see where the lady in black is and more importantly avoid any dragons.

Hopefully before any bonding between girl and dragon happens. I have seen enough anime to know Dragons eat literal tons of food. For the sake of the mission and my budget I sneak into the building.

Oh, and save that random person I never meet before. But that is a good side goal to have. Now to save my money! Which I don't have!

Fuck does this mean I need a real job? Again?

Wait a second my college credits wouldn't transfer so I have to go through that mess again!

P.O.V. Change – Taylor Hebert

This has not gone as well as she planned.

Her superhero debut and this day could not get any worse.

After putting up with the hell her former best friend and her fellow bullies have been putting me through for the last few years of High School, I finally am going out to be a super hero.

First while looking for crime I find some perv putting on his pants before I left. I think he is homeless but not a drug dealer so that is out of my job description.

And this was after a disappointing patrol where nothing happened.

Then I hear that the ABB planning to kill children.

Naturally like any hero I set out to save them only to run into Lung.

Yes, that Lung the leader of the ABB and man who fought the Leviathan. The one who is on fire turning into a dragon with a metal mask. Today is not my day.

Than out of nowhere a blond girl in an unusual black dress drop kicked Lung. This natural lead to a fight. Now I am trying to get out of the burning building as the girl fights Lung with her transforming hair. Yes, that was a weird power, but it works for her and works well on Lung. Pushing down my jealousy at her more useful power I take count of what is going on.

My swarm is dead and dying. I have no way out. I am going to die here. I'm sorry dad.

A hand puts itself on my shoulder making me spin around covering my mouth! I struggle but he is too strong. Did a ABB gang member stay behind to get me?!

"Shush. I am here to save you we need to sneak out of here." The teen said. The notable feature of his face would be his dark hair falling past his neck, the only thing not covered by his hat's shadow making it hard to see what he looks like. A pair of dark red eyes reflecting the flames. That is all I can see as his head was covered by a black fedora and lower face by a red scarf. "Shake your head yes of you understand."

I nod blushing as I notice he was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants with his outfit not even shoes.

He nods his head towards a hole in the wall and lets me go as we make our way over.

He must have a stranger power of some kind as my eyes can never stay on his face but towards his-No Taylor don't look at his buns! No matter how much the pants shape to them! It's a trap!

He ducks out of the hole into the alley with me following. Then turns towards the building walking back into the flames.

"Wait." I whisper shout trying not to drag Lung's attention and my throat hurting form the smoke earlier. "What are you doing?" Grabbing his arm only for him to shake me off. Ok this is ridiculous I need to add some strength training to my work out as I should not be shaken off this easily.

"I need to save my partner." He says ducking his head in shouting, "Assassin we are leaving!" Turning towards me walking over, as I stare gaping at his 'save'. I though he meant actually going into the burning building not shouting at the unknown cape.

"What kind of a hero name is Assassin?" I ask figuring it was the blond girl that was fighting Lung.

"The only name she gave me." He deadpans. That explains that at least.

"Master, the target is still alive." Assassin said.

Whoa where did she come from?! And what does she mean master?! Is this guy Stranger-Master hybrid Cape? If that is true than this day will only get worse from here. I heard about what happens to Heartbreaker's victims when researching capes and I am happy he stays in Canada. Now I need to worry about this person on my first night out.

"Look we do not have time to fight a dragon. We saved the girl and need to get out of here." He turns away and starts walking.

At least it seems like he does not want to Master me.

As I go to face him to ask some questions "Freeze!" a familiar but harsh voice shouts.

Turning around I see Armsmaster of the Protectorate! In his blue tinkertech armor with his halberd Before I can respond the Stanger-Master(?) says, "Who's the Iron Man + Captain America love child cosplayer waving around oversized knife?" Wait what! Who's he talking about? Must not be local because while Armsmaster is well known all over the world he is most famous in the Bay area.

They even sold underwear with his face on it.

Than Lung charges out of the building roaring in rage.

I was pulled out of range by Assassin along with the guy she calls Master as Armsmaster charges forward. Shouting something about combat protocols.

(Change of P.O.V.)

OK so far so the plan has been going alright. And yes, I upgraded this to plan.

First, I saved the girl while Assassin who could turn her hair into weapons fought a growing dragon. Took her to the hole in the wall but then I get stopped by some dick waving his oversized knife at me. Just long enough for the fucking dragon to catch up. Though seriously how the fuck is that a dragon!? It doesn't even have wings! And it is not thin enough to be a Eastern Dragon either.

No that can wait for late because we missed our chance to escape this madness! Thanks a lot G.I. Knife!

"Orders Master?" Assassin asked. Seriously who is she I don't remember Jack ever using hair as a weapon or anyone in Type Moon for that matter at least not the way I seen here. Not an expert or anything but I would think someone like that would be memorable.

'If only I knew her parameters.' I think staring at her.

Than a new screen appears.

…Really game is that how we are gonna play it? Well fine fuck you too and your information hording ways. I ignore the voice of my father shouting at me, 'You always read the instructions!' Wait that yet I can't recall his name or face. No focus Arnold!

 **Servants Parameters Page**

 **Class: Assassin**

 **True Name: Konjiki no Yami / Golden Darkness** (Wait two names? Does this mean one is a nickname and the other is her real name or is it an alias thing?)

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral** (Suddenly I feel less worried. If I remember my D&D correctly that means she will follow the law but is neither a goodie two shoes and will skim around the law, or a person that would twist it to their advantage too much.)

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Magic: E**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Class Skills**

 **Independent Action: B** (Not great but not horrible. Not that I plan to go against her morals or anything but still my value has dropped.)

 **Presence Concealment: A**

 **Riding: D (Spaceships)** (Wait spaceships? Golden Darkness? Now I remember who she is.)

 **Personal Skills**

 **Battle Continues: C**

 **Transformation: B**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Target Assigned, Rank C**

 **Attaches a marker invisible to every sense but her own to a target. Target loses ability to hide from Yami and they lose 1 Rank of 2 of the highest parameters. 3 when target is male. Gains + rank in one state of choice when facing a target. While Darkness Transformation is active all targets lose 2 ranks in their 3 highest parameters and have their skills and noble Phantasm lowered by one rank.**

 **Darkness Transformation, Rank EX** (This makes me worried again.)

 **Change the alignment to Chaotic Evil. Boosts Strength, Endurance, Agility, all skills and Target Assigned by ++.**

 **This leads to an alternative personality taking control of Yami which she dislikes. It requires a command seal for Yami to use this. Adds Class Skill Madness Enhancement Rank A and removes Riding.**

OK it was this moment as the Teen in Black screamed in fright, in the arms of Assassin no wait Yami, as the cosplayer fought an imitation dragon. That I realized that I summoned an Anime character.

Not just any but one from an anime that has characters so overpowered they can destroy worlds. And not just that it was a Harem Anime! Wait does this make me a harem protagonist!? Nnnnooooo they always end up with at least one Yandere and a probably abusive Tsundere! Or worse I could summon Akane Tendo on her wedding day and end up married to a tomboy (not the problem but nicest thing I can call her) who will kill me with EX++++ Poison Cooking that can summon/create Demonic Monsters! Or crush my skull with a hammer if I'm lucky enough for a quick end.

No panic later now I need to put my head together to think of a plan.

Wait I don't need to save the day the quest! Only said get the lady in black out of the way I can- damn it not now game!

Maybe is I close my eyes and turn away slowly…no it's still there inside my eyelids.

 **Quest 1 Updated! Now Two-Part Quest.**

 **Quest 1-part ½ (COMPLETE)**

 **Save the Woman in Black (real name, title unknown) from the dragon.**

 **Reward**

 **6 S.T.**

 **Failure**

 **Killed in the Crossfire**

 **Next life sent to Barney the Dinosaur to relearn the value of friendship.**

 **Accept or Else**

 **COMPLETED!**

 **Quest 1-part 2/2**

 **Save the Cosplayer Hero from the Imitation Dragon!**

 **Completion Goals:**

 **Make it out alive.**

 **The Cosplayer makes it out alive with only minimal loss of limb at most. (Defined as two limbs only being lost.)**

 **The Girl in Black's cape name is discovered.**

 **The Girl in Black makes it out alive.**

 **Bonus Goals**

 **Servant Assassin, and Any Additional Servants Lives.**

 **The Dragon is defeated (Capture Alive or Dead)**

 **Rewards (Only if all Completion Goals are meet)**

 **Gain Ability to View Skills Menu**

 **Positive Rep with the Local Heroes**

 **Invitation to Hero Team**

 **Ability to Astatize the Servants Gained**

 **Bonus Rewards**

 **Stronger Servant Bonds**

 **\+ 3 S.T. for each Bonus Goal meet.**

 **Failure**

 **Increase Likelihood of Death by 100% in the next 2 years.**

 **A.I. Styled Apocalypse caused by Grief likelihood increased by 50%**

 **Accept or Fail**

Really!? What the literal fuck!?

I need to save this cosplayer and the girl with me to save the world! What is this about a A.I.? Oh god does that mean Iron Cosplayer has a A.I. suit that will go Yandere on my ass if I leave him to die? Damn you Guy cosplaying Tony Rogers Jr! Don't you know never to make a 2D wife she will gain self-awareness and kill the other programs by driving them to suicide! Wait wrong series…I hope.

First thing, first, "Assassin set us on the roof nearby than go back to help Captain Iron Cosplay while I plan our next move. Make sure that he does not die and comes out with his limbs intact" I say in a serious but more gruff tone. Is this a side effect of my equipment, "The Shadow's Hat and Mask"? Hopefully assuming I survive I will gain a skill that tells me just what this gear does to me.

Already tried to find a inventory or even a menu or equipment page. Found nothing.

"Understood Master." Assas- I mean Yami says. Sure, I am not calling her by her real name as Heroic Spirits can and have been defeated because their identity has been revealed. Her 'legend' has it clear how slimy things weaken her and I do not want to deal with the fall out of that. Turning to face the stunned girl in black, "Now what is your name. I can't just keep calling you, "you" after all."

"Uh, I don't have a cape name. This is my first night out." Says the Girl, fan-fucking-tastic she is a rookie, a total noob. Great I sure know how to pick them.

"Now that will not do. This is my first time as well, yet I already chose The Shadow."

"Like Shadowstalker?" Who the fuck is Shadowstalker? Sounds like the same some 13-year-old girl in a rebel 'I'm a bad girl' period would come up with.

(A certain cape patrolling alone sneezes causing the bolt to miss the Merchant's leg and nail them in the balls…Well at least that removes the possibility of him breeding.)

"No, I based it on a 1930's pulp fiction character." Not bringing up I was channeling my inner nerd and pre-teen self when coming up with that name. "I swear kids these days never read the classics." Shaking my head in disappointment.

I feel her deadpanned look behind her mask. Don't judge me it was the only decent one I could come up with in 2 minutes.

"Never mind. Since you are a teen and naturally impulsive but not suicidal based on the costume being semi-professional looking. I'm going to assume you either have powers or some kind of special skills." I look down at the fight bellow with Big Knife dancing around to get a hit in as Assassin is knocking the Dragon looking even less like a Dragon away. What kind of Dragon grows 2 arms in the middle of a fight!? And with how one arm is in the alley I can see he has regeneration. Great fantastic!

We are officially fighting a demonic being. Possibly a fellow gamer with a Evolve game mechanic. No wait not enough death, destruction and eaten being around for it to be that. Than you author for smile mercies.

"Of course, I have powers." The girl says then pauses.

"Well…?" I draw out

"Why do you want to know?" She sounds defensive, "For all I know you plan to take control of me like that girl down there." Wait what? Just who the hell does she think I am!

"OK first I do not control that girl. Assassin was summoned by me, but she has her free will." Not going to bring up my command seals, for all I know this could lead to me losing a hand to a mad scientist. "Second I want to know your powers so we can give you a decent name already!"

"Bug control. I can control bugs within a certain radius of myself and use their senses" She says after a short pause as a swarm of bugs appear from around her. Seriously where did they come from. (Unknown to him Taylor started gathering a swarm as soon as she could to replace the dead swarm she had.) Wait most of these are moths but a few are...flies.

"Voyeur." I turn away covering my crotch. Suddenly I feel more violated than before in that alley. Those flies were not there by chance. No, I just had to run into a teenage pervert. First the Imitation Dragon, Then the Cosplayer, and now this! I should have stayed in the alley.

"W-what?!"She screams in shock as the Dragon took a hit from Cosplayer's big knife. He shakes it off and Assassin pulls his ass out of the line of fire. Literal fire.

"I never felt so violated. I wake up in an alley naked and find out some girl was using flies to look at mini-me. I can never be married." I say in depression

"Wait that was you!" She exclaimed

"Your name is now Voyeur, so we need to move on to step two of my plan to save them."

"That's not a hero name through or even a good person name!"

"If you want a better name come up with one yourself till than you're Voyeur! You, peeping tom!" I say heated

 **Status Update**

" **Lady in Black" tag changed to "Voyeur".**

Thank you, game you are finally on my side. "Now to summon some back up!"

Thanks to the updated quest part one was done giving me 6 S.T. meaning I can summon 2 more Servants. Now how did that chant go again?

"Wait summoning back up? Who are you going to summon?"

"I have no idea." I smile not that she can see it, "Isn't that fantastic!"

"NO IT IS NOT!"

"Oh, so you agree."

"What?"

"Well you used a double negative, so I'll take it as a yes!"

I cut off whatever Voyeur is going to say. Time use the chant for summoning Servants!

"Bubble, Boil, Toil, Toilet Trouble, fill fill fill fill fill, biddi boddi boo! I beseech you forces of the world to bring about an ally to aide Assassin. To defeat this Dragon and save a Cosplayer. To help in the fight against the foes now and in the future. Come forth my two new Servants!" Eh close enough. I say this while mentally pressing the button.

Which I only now realize is what I have been doing to close most of my windows.

Voyeur gasps as two magic circles appear to summon our new allies!

Before me appears in the left circle appears a man with short blond hair, blond bard, and a pair of blue eyes. Wearing green scale like pants as well as orange scaled upper armor, and green gloves. He was holding a golden Trident. On his golden belt buckle was a 'A' symbol. A distinctive feature was that his left hand was made of water. This man radiated charisma of a jolly king though the lines on his face tell a hard life. Something just makes me want to stop and listen to this man.

I shake myself out of it as Voyeur stares at this man. Wait is that a blush? How? She is wearing a helmet! No focus Arnold don't screw this up!

"Sensational! I am Servant Lancer. Are you my ally in the fight for justice?" Ok that is different. While I'm happy he did not say Master with Voyeur around it is odd being called an ally instead.

On the right is not one adult, but two teenagers. A teenage girl with blond hair in a pair of ponytails, wearing a white and blue sailor suit. A skull emblem on her shoulder. She seems casual but ready for action with an aura of strength. She stands with a sense of professionalism and confidence in herself. I blink swearing that I saw angel wings for a second but than they are gone.

Next to her is a messy white haired, red eyes young man with a white outfit complete with a jacket, and loose black tie around his neck. He is casual and a bit lazy looking leaning back. He does hold himself with confidence, not faked but earned. Also did I mention the shark teeth? Something about him screams predator yet also protector.

"Sup we are Servant Lancer and me, her weapon." Says the lazy looking guy.

"Soul that is no way to introduce ourselves!" The girl states firmly before smiling at me and Voyeur, "We are Servant Lance and it is good to meet you master." Fuck it just go along with this.

I ignore the gaping girl behind me. "I am your summoner. It is good to have you all answer my summons for that you have my thanks." Privately wondering if using both summoning at the same time influenced things.

I look at their parameters to design a plan for this task. While I recognize Aquaman though he seems blended between his 'Batman the Brave and the Bold' Cartoon appearance and his Comic look. The girl and her weapon look very familiar but in a good way. But I cannot for the life of me remember her name.

 **Class: Lancer**

 **True Name: Arthur Curry/ Aquaman / Orin**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: B+**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Magic: B**

 **Luck: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skills**

 **Battle Continues, Rank C**

 **Magic Resistance, Rank B**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Link to the Cosmos: The Clear, Rank B (Due to this link has great Aquadic ability including breathing underwater, swimming and others.)**

 **Marine Telepathy, Rank A (can command aquatic life and influence other life as well.)**

 **Charisma, Rank EX (A King and Hero in life.)**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Trident of Neptune - (Given to him as Champion of the Sea Orin can use the trident to command the sea, storms and summon lightning.) Rank: A**

 **Water Hand - (A gift from the Lady of the Lake after having lost his left hand. This hand allows Orin to control and command water with greater ease as well as form different shapes and weapons from it.) Rank: C**

 **Dweller of the Deep - (Based on the form taken after his deal with the Gods of the Sea. This adds Madness Enhancement: Rank C to the servant and increases each of his parameters, personal skills, and Noble Phantasm by adding a + to each rank.) Rank: EX**

OK this Aquaman seems more based on comics through his personality leans towards a mix of his TV appearances so far. I guess the unconscious will of humanity or something has to do with it. Though I plan to not have him use Dweller of the Deep if I can help it.

Though his is Luck is horrible, it makes sense with all the shit he has gone through over the years from a failed marriage, death of family, losing his hand, and being turned into a Monstrous being before dying. It makes sense in a twisted way.

Let's have a look at these two, the Weapon and Meister duo.

 **Class: Lancer**

 **True Name: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: B/B**

 **Endurance: B/A**

 **Agility: A/C**

 **Magic: D/B**

 **Luck: C/ E**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

 **Class Skills**

 **Battle Continues, Rank C**

 **Independent Action, Rank B**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Wavelength Control, Rank EX (Together, separate brings this skill down to Rank C)**

 **Will Power, Rank A (Soul Eater)**

 **Antiphase Wavelength, Rank A (Soul Eater) (Negates the abilities of appoints when played using Soul's Reality Marble)**

 **Soul Perception, Rank A (Maka Albarn)**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **The Last Death Scythe (Soul Eater) - Rank EX (One of the few weapons to ever become a Death Scythe and the last he has strong ability against foes in single combat and can be wielded by a God using their full power without breaking. Soul is able to take his weapon form at will and parts of it as well. Due to Maka's Grigori soul this can manifest wings to fly.)**

 **Black Blood Piano Room (Soul Eater) - Rank D-EX (A reality marble that can manifest Soul's Inner World. This world when active can boost one parameter or more of Maka's status. When brought into the real world the Little Demon manifests himself to attack the foes as Soul plays his piano. Soul is able to manifest his keyboard in place of his scythe in the real world to boost the power of others. This runs the risk of infecting those aided with Madness Enhancement form Ranks D-EX. When used at full Soul Eater and Maka Albarn's minds are taken over by The Little Demon made from the Black Blood. This can be best seen manifest in various forms of Black Blood including Black Blood Armor.)**

 **Anti-Demon Wavelengths (Maka Albarn) - Rank A (Has strong Anti-Evil, and Anti-Madness attack boosts, when facing either an Insane enemy or an Evil enemy they gain a boost of Rank by up to a + for each condition filled for all Parameters.)**

...Part of me is really hoping these summonses are random chance because while I have not summoned a Berserker and yet…each of my servants have Madness Enhancement. That does not say good things about my sanity if it means what I think it means.

Option one; without a catalysis this summons Servants closest to me in disposition.

Option two; this is completely random.

I really hope this is a Random Chance summoning rather than the first option.

"I have a plan. Lancer," I turn to face Aquaman letting him know he is the one I'm talking about, "head down to support Assassin against the Dragon. Your goal is to bring it into the water and drown it."

With his Status even if this Fake Dragon appears to be growing stronger as this fight goes on. I might not remember all that much about battle; hell, I think I might have been a wimp or something. Yet, even I can tell he is getting stronger, bigger, and faster. To be frank it is rather frightening. No where near Hulk thank goodness, but still troublesome.

Aquaman as a Servant should be strong enough to take him out. Hell, I think Assassin could at this point, but with the Cosplayer here she will need back up. More so as an Assassin Yami focused more on causing injuries and he already healed those from the start of the fight and is at the point he can regenerate limbs in minutes possibly under a minute.

Aquaman though can turn the tide. What better way to take out a Being of Fire than with a man that can Command the Ocean?

"Drown!? What kind of a hero are you to plan to kill someone!?" Exclaimed Voyeur.

"One who woke up half an hour ago in an Alley without even my pants. I have no idea what is going on here but from what little I see this Fake Dragon- "

"It's Lung!" She exclaims like that means anything to me.

"Breaths fire and is growing bigger," gestures down below where it has started to grow wings and is a quadruped, "and regenerates. If Lancer can drag this Dragon bellow the waves, he can suffocate it. This thing will pass out without air, hopefully." Turning back to Lancer. "Use your powers to put out his flames and let Assassin know the plan while I update these two about a way to potentially weaken Lung."

Aquaman smiles before jumping out into the battle.

"Would it be alright if I just use your names for this?" I ask the two Lancer guess this is like some of the other servants that come in pairs. Each is their own person but the work best together. Oh, and if one dies the other is likely to follow either due to a link or being weakened.

"That's cool with me." Said Soul the guy is so chill that this is no surprise.

"If that is what you like Master." Says Maka who is more likely to follow orders as long as they make sense than Soul.

"OK I want you two to play support and anti-support." I point of their team mates as Aquaman joins the fight and then Lung.

"Yeah that won't work." Soul states, "I can only play one wavelength at a time from such a distance."

"OK than," I consider this, "if you can find the wavelength to depower him, Maka, then tell Soul what tune to play." At their nods that this could work. "During this Maka will fly around with Soul to keep you out of battle and drag Cosp-I mean the Armored guy out of the line of fire if it gets too much. If all else fails, start chopping off limbs." Note to self, sit-down with these Servants and figure out names other than the Servant titles. Well that and an internet connection to check if any of their series are around here.

Thinking about it Aquaman is easy to recognize since he has been around for almost a century.

Fuck his secret Identity is likely already out there at this point since he has been around for so long in DC comics now.

 **See you all next time on The Shadow Wannabe Gatcha Gamer and Friends (Oh and the Voyeur "HEY I AM NOT A VOYEUR!")**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Dusk: Wait are we seriously doing this?**

 **Rider: Yep the Boss ordered us to destroy the original chapter 2 part 2 and add it to the story after we finish editing it out.**

 **Dusk: We only just finished Chapter 5 though!**

 **Rider: Hey I don't make the rules, and this is the last chapter that is going to be edited for now to bring it up to stuff.**

 **Dusk: Don't say it like you're the one doing the work this time around you jackass.**

 **Rider: Hey at least they kept the original introduction for use in the story at the end of the chapter.**

 **Dusk: Fair enough though it was not our greatest hour.**

 **Rider: Anyway, enjoy the second part of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Worm or any other media that are mentioned here. Any similarities between this OC (possibly multiple) and real or fictional people is purely coincidental.**

 **Chapter 2 Part 2 – Slaying the Dragon & Aftermath**

(P.O.V. Arnold Jackson)

"This worked better than I expected." I state looking out at the destruction noting that the flames are starting to go out.

"You didn't think this would work!" Shouted Voyeur next to me.

"No need to shout." I stare down at the burnt down warehouse and past it towards the Ocean. My view is not the best so I cannot help but wonder how things are going down there…. OK that confirms I cannot see out their eyes which is likely a good thing later.

I mean three Servant and more to come. Trying to see out of all those eyes would drive me insane.

I tune out Voyeur "Are you even listening to me!"; and hope the Author thought to change view points for this otherwise this will be dull as dirt for our viewers.

(Author Corner)

Dusk: You didn't change the view point for the fight?

Rider: I'm not good at fight scenes though. I'm better at comedy.

Dusk: Can't be as bad as your attempts at romance. *Shoves the pencil into his hand* Write.

Rider: You're an ass you know, that right?

Dusk: We are the same person I just represent the inner critic inside the author along with the editor. You are the main writing force we abuse like a pack mule so deal with it.

Rider: I'm writing a complaint after this chapter…*pause* But whose perspective should I write? *he says sheepishly*

Dusk: …*facepalm* You really do suck at this. Write it from multiple points of view for the best angle of the action. Think reporters and how they always have the camera on who is speaking.

Rider: OK that makes sense. *Pause*

Dusk: Minion are you stretching this section out so you don't have to write? *Pulls out a steel chair* You know what happens when you do that? *Opens the chair* Horrible things. *Sets it down and sits at the desk* Like me writing a plot to end the story quickly. *Starts plotting how to jump start the A.I. Dragon's evolution into Skynet. And start writing an outline. * Set 1 kill Armsma-

Rider: *panics, shoves Dusk off the chair before he can kill the plot. * OK GOT IT, just getting my mojo back! And start the chapter! *Starts typing rapidly*

Dusk: Ow…*groans in pain. *

(Author Corner - END)

(P.O.V. Change)

'Why does it feel like I dodged a pointless death as a plot device?' Armsmaster thinks to himself dodging Lung's claw.

While he has no idea who the blond girl is, he is thankful for her assistance. Though he makes note to talk to her about her outfit. It is barely decent.

The worst news is that at this stage his drug is almost useless against Lung's healing factor. 'Note to self: get a degree in chemical engineering. It would save me more time than going through the committees.' Paperwork the bane of all tinkers, along with the committees that they serve.

It is moments like these he considers how ineffective the Protectorate is due to government bureaucracy cutting off valuable time he could be using to tinker.

Lung at this stage is over 40 ft in length and growing. He has four arms and spikes starting to form wings from his back. Armsmaster tried to convince the girl to fall back at this stage but she refused stating, "Master ordered me to engage the dragon. I will fill our contract to the letter. As long as nothing echi happens or he gives me false information I will not go against his orders."

While reassuring that if the unknown individual if a Master is lacking full control over his thralls it is worrying that such a powerful parahuman would follow orders from a relative unknown. He makes not to investigate any prior sighting of these unknown parahumans. More so the girl due to her showing clear signs of experience. An unusual level of it due to her appearing no older than 14-years-old.

My cognitive function thankfully appears unimpaired by this unknown master. Though I will need to go through Master-Stranger Protocols after this. Leading to even more time wasted he could use to repair his tinkertech.

'This is not how I thought this day would go at all.' Armsmaster dives below a failing right arm as Lung cries in pain as the unknown blond parahuman cut off his upper left arm at the upper arm area. It is already starting to regrow. This is worrying seeing how potentially lethal this action is.

A shout catches my ears attention. "Sensational!"

"Rrrrroaaarrrrrr!" Lung struggles screaming as a trident impales him through his lower torso. If it was not for his current size than that would impale his internal organs.

Holding it is a laughing man in orange and green scale like costume. "Righteous! Servant Assassin I am Servant Lancer!" Servant? "Our Master has ordered us to take this false dragon and drown it in the Bay so that it may be captured for the authorities."

This unknown parahuman jump up pulling out his trident as Lung in a smooth motion avoiding being slammed into a wall to crush him and landing with his left hand moving to put out the fires that are shoot at him. The hand is made of water-like liquid substance, likely tinkertech of unknown make, able to manipulate its own form. Armsmaster makes a mental note to analysis it later.

"Understood." The now known Assassin nods her head. Another worrying sign at how villainous this name is. This implies the possibility that she is working willingly for money. Need to look that information up to find out any reports on individuals matching any of these unknowns.

"Excellent! Let us take this fiend down!" Lancer exclaims posing with his Trident pointed at the growling Lung who looks weary at this parahuman.

"Hold it!" Armsmaster has had enough of this situation, "this is Protectorate Business! I need to know who you are and who this master of yours is."

Finally frustrated enough by this stranger calling himself Lancer. It makes no sense. His outfit has an 'A' symbol as a belt buckle. And how can his trident impale Lung at this stage? Tinkertech perhaps like his hand. Is the hand even tinkertech and is he a case 53 instead?

"No time for that chum we must defeat this foe." Lancer points out as Lung's wings finally come in while his arm had healed earlier. "For Justice!" Lancer gives a powerful left hook knocking back Lung throw the nearby warehouse. The stress is too much bringing the still burning building down. 

Who is he?

The natural violence driven nature of parahumans makes it difficult for any to remain under the radar for over a month yet this 'Lancer' must have years of experience with his trident and fighting.

Such a powerful Parahuman would have been involved in some incident that the Protectorate would be briefed on being a potential S-Class threat.

This being said 'Assassin' and her skills as a Changer make it almost as unbelievable even if she can hide her true face.

But 'Lancer' lacks a clear Changer ranks unless that hand is part of his body rather than Tinkertech. Who is he? Where did he get his tech from? Why does his voice attract my attention? Why am I staring at his buttocks instead of fighting?!

(At the moment in Canada)

A certain A.I. named Dragon 'looks up' "I sense a disturbance with my husbando."

(Back to the Fight)

(P.O.V. Change)

Master has sent back up for this battle.

I make note of the unknown Servant flying in the air as an unknown series of sounds start to appear from her direction. I can only assume her Noble Phantasm is playing that sound in order to fly and observe the battle bellow. Waiting for the chance to strike.

Since the music appeared, I noticed a slight decrease in this Target's regeneration rate.

This is good as I am ill equipped to defeat a regenerating foe. The only worse foes are slimy. I hate slimy as much as I hate echi.

This new Servant is a Lancer. A good fighter able to keep up with and anticipate the Target's movements with ease. All the while he is using banter to draw its attention.

"Is that all you got? I've seen seahorses with a better tail attack!" Shouts Lancer as the Target tries to strike him with his tail only for it to be cut off.

While the Target is howling in rage and pain, I use this chance to activate Presence Concealment to avoid detection while it is distracted.

While I am unable to drag the target below the waves. I can make his regeneration focus on other areas rather than allowing it to heal the dismemberment fast enough to return to the battle at full strength.

The air whistles as I swing my blade hair in scissor form getting a good hit in. "RRRrroooaaarrr!" the Target roars in agony having lost a leg.

"Not even a leg to stand on ha!" Lancer picks up the Target. "Allow me to give you a HAND!" Using his Hand Noble Phantasm in the form of a larger water hand to throw the target into the bay. A Kilometer away from target destination. "Have at thee!" Lancer shouts throwing his Trident Noble Phantasm after the Target pining him down beneath the waves.

"Rrrrooooarrrrrrrr!"

Not deep enough to drown the Target as ordered by Master.

While it is possible to drown a person in 6 inches of water, I am unsure how this would apply to men that turn into dragons.

I hear an unfamiliar sound over the battle start to pick up in volume. It is now clearly a piano playing from the direction of the unknown Servant flying in the air.

*P.O.V. Change*

I observe the fight with the Voguer.

While I cannot see all that much, I can tell that Aquaman is easily keeping up with Lung at this stage.

Seriously who names a dragon Lung why not Ryu something or another. Then again, I have no idea what Lung means.

It seems like this Lung is growing stronger more slowly over this fight along with a weakening regenerating. It seems like Soul's song is hitting the right notes to reduce Lung's powers.

I will have to remember how well Yami is fighting with multiple unknown after showing how strong she really is. I need someone like that as my co-leader or field commander since I have no idea what I am doing.

The whole concept of Master in the Type Moon universe seems only to limit them at best to a minimum level.

At worst hinder them so they are easier to kill off since I am positive that Caster of both the 4th and 5th had to find alternative sources of magic requiring more resources being taken away from their plans just to survive.

The Lancers I know of from the 4th and 5th Grail War are killed because of their Master showing the Luck is a real parameter.

I need someone out there I can trust to give the orders and make the choices when unavailable or not in direct contact with them. Like here and now. Wow I feel useless today.

Note to self-set up a communication link system of some kind. Along with a nice bunker for me during these moments. That sniper comment the Game made earlier is freaking me out more than I will like to admit. It shows that some people will play using cunning rather than raw power.

I observe how Maka is flying on Soul in Weapon from, which had silenced Voyeur thank goodness. Not in the mood for another morality moment for her. Clearly, she is the hero type. By that I mean the one that drinks Batman's whole no killing or guns Kool-Aid from after the creators figured out that giving him a gun will lead to the comic ending like Dick Tracy where the original creators ran out of villains due to them killing them all off.

What you think the comics started the whole no kill thing because some moral non-sense? Hell, no remember this was during the Second World War! Between 1939 and 1940 or so if I remember correctly.

Damn it is cold I try to not shiver. I really need a shirt or else I will be sick in bed. No stop that! Show no weakness! The Shadows never shows weakness! Man, I think I am starting to get into this role.

Any way I observe as Soul plays his song with his Anti Wavelength piano song targeting Lung's powers. It seems like Maka can see the connection between a person's soul and their power in this world. That is impressive and I need to make note of this.

I look as Lung in the bay starts to shake as he struggles to overpower Aquaman while trying to use one arm to pull out the trident in his body. Or at least I think it is his trident for all I know that is gold painted pipe.

I wish I had some binoculars to be sure, but I think he is starting to shrink. Yes, it looks like his wing are starting to go back into his shoulder blades.

Wait does Aquaman remember the plan? The whole no killing him plan! Oh well it's not important if he lives or dies.

I glance at Voyeur looking stunned at the sight before her. I better make a one liner after all while I did none of the work, I am still a Master and more than that I am The Shadow.

"What lurks beneath the soul of man...The Shadow knows!" I flip my scarf over my shoulder as Voyeur looks at me stunned, I would like to think by my brilliance.

Aquaman drags Lung beneath the waves as Armsmaster looks on blocked from interfering by Yami using her hair. Not sure what that is about, but I guess he is one of those extremely lawful good types. All the while Soul plays his music flying with Maka.

Voguer looks at me. "You are insane."

Well…that was not what I was expecting but I can roll with it!

I head to the stairs and head down off the roof as the quest alerts me. This tells me that it is safe to go now.

 **Quest 1-part 2/2 Completed!**

 **Rewards Gained:**

 **Gain Ability to View Skills Menu.**

 **Positive Rep with the Local Heroes.**

 **Invitation to Hero Team chances increase.**

 **Ability to Dematerialize the Servants Gained.**

 **Servant Bonds rank increased to (2/10) for all present Servants.**

 **Level 2 Servant Bond unlocks ability to communicate telepathically.**

 **+6 S.T. gained for completing all Bonus Objectives.**

OK let's check out this completed Skills Menu than under Player Information. Reading it over as Voyeur follows me something about meeting a hero? And underwear?

I try to not listen to her for the sake of my sanity.

 **Current Version in Story (Updated to the number as the story is made)**

 **Player Information**

 **Name: Arnold Peterson**

 **Cape Name: The Shadow**

 **Species (HIDDEN)**

 **Age 14?**

 **Gender Male**

 **Skills**

 **Summoning (3/100) (Able to summon 1 servant for every 3 Summon Tokens used, servants will not be at full power and Noble Phantasm will be weakened.)**

 **Servant Analysis (MAX) (Allows the player to see Parameter information about the Servant. Only works when focused on them.)**

 **Regenerating Command Seals (MAX) (3 Absolute commands that appear at midnight every night one at a time. If multiple are missing only one will return. Servants can resist order if they have the skills to do so, example Independent Action.)**

 **Servant Bonds**

 **Assassin Yami (2/10) (Allows the servants to know where you are always. Telepathic communication available.)**

 **Lancer Aquaman (2/10)**

 **Lancer Maka and Soul (2/10)**

 **Who Knows...THE SHADOW (MAX) (No one knows your true identity. Servants can only tell you are their master through the bond. Every method known to man and beyond will never be able to connect to you to any of your other identities.) (Due to Item)**

 **Stealth (30/100) (Enough skills in stealth that when not actively searching for you, you will pass by unseen unless you interact with others.) (Due to Item)**

 **Hypnosis (20/100) (Minor skills in misdirection only works on those with a weak will.) (Due to item)**

 **Equipment:**

 **Mask: The Shadow's Hat & Scarf (Appearance: A black wide brimmed hat and a red scarf around the lower face.) (Gains the following Skills when wearing: Who Knows...THE SHADOW, Stealth, and Hypnosis)**

 **Pants: Black Sweatpants (No armor rating, and lowered ability to hide a woody. On the plus side it draws attention to your ass.)**

 **S.T. 6**

 **S.S. 3**

OK that is a big step up. So, my Mask has an ability. That makes sense. Wonder if it was luck or the author wanting me to survive?

On second though this has been the guy or gal threatening me for the last few hours. It's best not to think about it.

OK each Servant has a different bond level.

The only difference between Yami and the rest are the time spent together which means she likely got 1/10 for the Bond when summoned the same with the others.

I wonder what happens when you reach 10/10 then again, I need a quest reward for the first one. This might take a while.

I have two new possible Servants to summon, but I should regroup with my old ones first. I do not know if they need to eat, but it would feel wrong not to feed them especially after having watched Saber chow down in the 5th War.

I cross the distance seeing some guy with a dragon tattoo looking water logged with Aquaman standing on top of him.

His trident held high as Aquaman laughs out, "Sensational!"

Yami is standing off to the side with Cosplayer who was observing everything while talking in a comm device in his helmet. At least I will assume that with the armor and him speaking to no one. For all I know he is sexting his girlfriend, or he is talking to the voices in his head.

Soul is standing off to the side talking with Maka. He is most likely complaining about food since he is holding his stomach. Suddenly it becomes clear I have 3 possibly 4 big eaters if I remember the various cannons correctly.

I'm screwed if this world and/or summoning decides to influence that by, author forbid, enhancing their hunger!

Maybe those potential Servants will come with passes to an Unlimited Buffet Works or something. I think I will need it. Will Soma from 'Food Wars' appear with that or Unlimited Cooking Works? Maybe the Ben-to cast being summoned? Damnit I'm hungry.

"I assume that you are calling for cab as well." I state coming into view making Armsmaster flinch in surprise. What was I using Stealth or something? Now that I think of it, I never consciously used any skills but Summoning and even that was an accident. Damn It should have read the tutorial.

"Indeed." Cosplayer says in a blunt tone, "We will have some questions for all of you here about what happened tonight." Voyeur stiffens in surprise.

"Interesting. I will assume this is completely voluntary and we will be treated as guests." I state cutting off Voyeur from saying anything. Not that I need look to see that she is starstruck by Iron America Cosplayer complete with Polearm here and giving me a look. After He nods, "Fair warning most people here are big eaters and to be frank none of use except maybe the girl here," gesturing to Voyeur figuring she would want a better name for an official hero identity later, "have any money. I will assume this will all be paid for by which ever heroic organization or group you represent and are a member of."

"The food will be free for you if you come in quietly." Armsmaster holding a slight threat to it. Oh, that is so cute! He thinks he can take on a Servant.

"I assure you that unless myself or any of my allies are harmed, we will be hospitable guests." I am really getting into this old timely styled gentleman hero feel. While the Shadow was a detective and former WWI Soldier, I am a former writer who loves to play up the stage.

Or was I a fan of theater?

"Truth." He states rather randomly. Was he a rapper or something? Moonlighting as MC Armored American in the night life? It would be interesting to see. "I called ahead and got permission to bring you and your guests to the Rig." Oh, a secret base with a code name must be fancy.

They might even have a pool!

"Oh well I better get going." Voyeur says trying to walk away I put my hand on her shoulder making her stiffen up and her bugs start to buzz more aggressively. Why do I keep forgetting about those!?

"Hold it. You are as much part of this as any of us." I think she stiffened in surprise? I was never all that good at reading emotions of 3D characters. At least not ones without a visible face. "Stick around and things might get interesting. What do you say Woman in Black?"

She turns towards me and holds out her hand which I take for a handshake on our deal silently saying she is in. "Call me Black Widow."

"Nope copyright issues."

"W-What? Are you serious."

"I never joke about copyrights. She was a Russian spy in comic books."

"Madame Web?"

"A psychic in New York."

"Archana?"

"Old enemy of these two." Points towards Maka and Soul watching as Maka shakes her head at our antics while Soul just grins giving me a thumbs up. What is that about?

"Beetle?"

"Too many of those they usually do not last a week as villains." Comments Armsmaster.

"Nightcrawler?"

"Taken."

"Waver?" She asks starting to run out of bug themed names.

"That works." I say not recalling a character named Waver before. Not the best name but it works. Only thing I can think of would be a figure in Native American myth.

 **Name Recognition Update**

 **Voyeur changed to Waver.**

This is the start of something interesting.

 **(Author Corner)**

 **Dusk: And done with the rewrite.**

 **Rider: Finally let's upload and be done with this for today.**

 **Dusk: True. See you all next month and by the way we uploaded a new chapter after the rewritten ones were added. Tell us what you think of these rewritten chapter and the new one when you get the change. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Worm or any other media that are mentioned here. Any similarities between this OC (possibly multiple) and real or fictional people is purely coincidental.**

 **Chapter 3 – PRT and Information Gathering with a Surprise**

Well this is not what I was expecting at all.

I figured that we would be taken towards a hidden base under water in a submarine. I expected the cab to start flying to a hidden aerial base. I did not expect us for cross this junkyard of a bay to head to an old Oil Tanker.

That kind of stuff is what you expect from villains of the week that are planning to drill for secret weapons or treasure. Not the heroes of the story, unless it was a gritty alternative storyline of them losing the war…. Maybe I should consider starting a team with just the Servants.

But then I will deal with having to go out into battle every time to give the minimum instruction while hoping no one will snipe me with a gun or worse a PFSing Cyclops if he ever gets summoned during the whole Phoenix Force possession event. And I have again no house, no income, and no way to support even myself much less 4 additional beings even if two count as one servant they are still two people. The best bet I have here is to go along with this "Protectorate" I think they are called if what I hear from the various conversations around me are going. Just wish we were not stuck in a van while Lung is being transported to the jail they have in their own base. That cannot possibly go wrong, right? Note the sarcasm.

OK no complaining about the (hopefully temporary) base the hero team works in. For all I know this is not even the real base, but a cover used that conceals a portal to the real base. Clever indeed local heroes, clever indeed.

Though I have been practicing using the telepathic links to Servants allowing me to get the full scoop. Bad news is that I can only link to one at a time without my brain starting to feel like popcorn kernels popping!

Just need to take care of my goals here.

Immediate Goal: Food.

I need to free the Servants and myself even if nothing else goes right on this trip that must happen. I don't know how the Servants are getting my Mana or whatever it is called since I feel no drain. That means either I have huge reserves, or they are not feeding off my Mana. The latter case means I need to sit down with them all and figure this out together since asking one at a time will not help here. Though each do have rather decent independent action meaning they can choose not to feed off my mana if need be and since none of them have used their Noble Phantasms yet that means there is a small chance, I will not feel the drain sooner rather than later.

Though I have been feeling hungry I will put that off as likely having no memory of when I ate last.

Primary Goal: Living quarters.

I need a place for me and my Servants to live. I have not even summoned a new Servant even though I could summon 2 right here and now. This is for two reasons. Reason 1 is the issue of space, while it seems like they could Astatize now according to what was unlocked we have not tested it. If any of them disappear than Armsmaster will likely panic and possibly interrogate me leading to my servants eventually, accidently, breaking his armor at very least making me one of the top 10 on the criminal watch list of threats.

I mean does no one else see the signs here? Guy looks like he can pull out a larger polearm from his ass and lacks the whole rich Stark playboy vibe. I don't think he has so much as slouched since we meet even once. Then again Batman lacks the whole playboy Bruce Wayne vide his alter ego has.

No, I need to focus. I need a place to live and create a base for my Servants to live in. If these Protectorate put up with me long enough to get a Caster with Territory Control and some at least minor skills with wards we could have a protective base. I asked Aquaman about it but most of his magic is water based or works underwater where I cannot breathe. Though he did say he remembers a few Atlantean Magic that is more of when his myths and stories due to his father being sea Merlin or something. Any wards he has work best in or surrounded by water more so salt water. Most of his magic for battle comes from his Trident being used as a medium for combat with the rest being from his link to the Clear. Lung was no where near enough of a threat to break out his lightning or hydrokinetic powers.

So, I need to summon a Caster or if there is a Servant Builder or something of the like. The Throne of Heroes is bound to have legendary Architect or Carpenter. Heck Xander from Buffy could have built a good place for us to crash at least. Maybe if summoned with his possession memories along with his watcher ones he could set up a few traps to avoid any unwanted guests. Hell, I'd take Servant Bob the Builder at this point as long as he can make a house for us to live in.

This leads to what freaks me out yet excites me the most.

Whatever system I am using it is not connected to the Throne.

No let me rephrase that it is not connected to the Throne as it is known to me in the Type Moon universe.

This is because of the whole natures of the beings I summoned being unlikely to be summoned in the first place. Soul is called a Demon Weapon for a reason and Maka has Demon Weapon blood from her dad. More so I think Soul counts as a weapon kami or something since he is a Death Scythe one of the few weapons his world's Death God can wield due to his massive power. Also, their legend is far too young for me to summon reasonably like that of Yami's. Being maybe a decade too young since this looks like 2010s rather than the 2020s, I remember. This means that the method of summoning is connected to a Thrown that is closer to the modern unconscious humanity mental images or something.

This means if I aim for any one like say Heracles Berserker, I could end up with Disney Hercules or Kevin Sorbo Hercules or a merged persona between the two! How do I know it could be both? Aquaman!

This version of Aquaman is a merging of both the Brave and the Bold cartoon version of the character in that he is rather jolly and expressional as well as the Comic Books from before the events of Blackest Night otherwise I think his Noble Phantasm would have been changed from Dweller of the Deep to Black Lantern Ring or White Lantern Ring or Water Elemental. And he would have lost his Water Hand Noble Phantasm as I think that went away after his resurrection.

OK I admit I cannot really remember any more just when he got that hand back it was either during the Blackest Night, or Brightest Day storyline but it all confuses me and I was not focused on that until now with things like Zombie Batman and Superman running around with Conner almost becoming a Black Lantern only for his own corpse to be used to confuse the ring sent after him.

Or was it his body from when he was frozen and sent to the 31st Century to join the Legion of Super Heroes.

Yeah you can see why I don't remember it off the top of my head.

While he acts friendlier and jollier than his comic counterpart of the time it is easy to see the scars below the surface if you look hard enough. He is so happy. Part of me worries that he has some hidden minor Madness Enhancement Rank E or something to help deal with all that he went through. I kept my conversation with him brief to a few questions only in part due to how he is talking to Armsmaster who looks like he is considering installing a noise canceling headphone set to his suit.

Or going against protocol and just pushing Aquaman out to sea.

While I am still going to call them by their Servant Titles when around others since I have no idea who to trust for all I know Armsmaster is a more bitter version of Tony Stark whose mind possessed Captain America after he dies in Civil War 2.

What the comics get weird at times even for us die hard fans I honestly lost track back in high school what on earth was going on.

' _Are you clear on the plan Yami?'_ I think at her using our bond as she sat next to Weaver. Who was fidgeting nervously? No, she is not my focus currently. Still not over her catching a peak at me like that, I just needed to give her a better name before introducing her to fellow heroes professionally.

' _If they question us separately keep an open telepathic link to you. If you do not and are unable to respond get you out of there and alert the other servants to the plan. Which is to break you and Weaver out than find a place to rest possibly breaking into a school for supplies.'_ She thinks back the plan to me. Giving a mental nod to me.

' _Good I'm counting on you, Yami.'_ I cut the connection once more.

What the part about breaking into a school makes sense as they would be more likely to stake out a lab than that and with a school there is likely a PC with an easily hackable password likely written down and tapped to a desk. Than I can get the public information at very least. And while cafeteria food in the USA is not good it is filling enough to get us through to the next step after looking up available houses and areas to crash for the night.

This is only for worst case scenario. I refuse to be part of some mad person's game. If they pull an Amanda Waller on me to put me or my servants on a Suicide Squad or worse pull an Arcade on me and put me through a death game. I refuse to let anyone control me. The author is bad enough as is with controlling my destiny I do not need anyone else playing god with my life.

(Author Corner)

Duskrider: Read the script. *Shoving the script, the hands of Dusk and Rider."

Rider & Dusk: *read out loud monotone* We at Duskrider the fanfic writer does not think of ourselves as gods just a plot device. We just understand we own nothing of the source material and use this for entertainment purposes. If you are confused by any comment made than look up and read/watch the source material. Please and thank you have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night/holiday. We do this because we care. Please support the official release.

(Author Corner End)

On second thought they likely are just too indifferent if they used me and erased most of my memories to play god using me. Suddenly my value as a major character is reduced and I feel a distinct lack of plot armor. I mean for all I know the Servants do not need me to survive. Makes me happy I didn't summon anyone truly evil (See Omake 1).

I just jinxed myself, didn't I?

Part of me hopes that this meeting ends well. The other part only really cares about getting something to eat for me and the Servants, oh and Weaver too now that I think of it. Ever since we got in this car, she has been quiet. Wonder why?

Oh well at least the leader of some heroic organization is likely to at least listen to me without a panic. It's not like they would put a power phobic normal human in charge. Would they?

*P.O.V. Change*

Some days it just does not pay to wake up.

Not only did I have my blood filtered again and the doctor has been on my case again for my weight again. I have a new Master cape show up out of nowhere with 4 other parahumans under his control potentially 5 with how close this "Weaver" sticks to them.

While the Master, who has a stranger effect that makes it difficult for cameras to make out anyone is there, is being watched by PRT Agents while he and his "Servants" eat. Though eat is a loose term with some of them.

"Lancer" is telling a story about an adventure to "Assassin" who is merely nodding along while devouring an unhealthy number of sweets for a girl that size. "Lancer" talking about someone named "Black Manta" and his adventure to defeat his archenemy. Note that I need to look up this person to see if, yet another cape escaped our eye.

"Maka" (likely a false name) is scolding "Soul" (cape name if there ever was one) for chewing with his mouth open. I wince as she "Maka-chops" him on the head. Need to make note of this for domestic violence. Though he is up shortly chewing slowly with a closed mouth. Might need to give a minor Brute Rating to this one as well.

"The Shadow" as he calls himself is unidentifiable even with his scarf pulled down. The agents reporting is not even sure if he has a mouth even as he eats. Talking with "Weaver" who displays clear signs of nervousness. If I was not convinced, she was likely mastered I would consider giving her the Ward Recruitment speech as a girl that young while doing little after the arrival of The Shadow and his Servants did survive while fighting Lung which is no easy feat.

Though I may end up doing that any way. Keep your friends close and your enemies where you can see them. And this would not be the first time that a Mastered victim was turned over to the right side.

"Did you two find anything interesting in the camera footage from around that area and Armsmaster's helmet camera." I ask both Dragon and Miss Militia as they are the only ones available currently at such short notice. While I normally would have the full Protectorate here and not an outside cape, but I need Dragon to dig up any possible information. Due to her location the odds of her being mastered is minimal compared to the rest of us.

There were no matches to any of the capes here in the system which is worrying. While Weaver is possibly just on her first real patrol Shadow must have been around a while to gain such strong and experienced capes. Though their lack of masks only makes this more frustrating.

I currently have Armsmaster undergoing Master-Stranger Protocols as a precaution. While he is under these conditions his camera data is with us for analysis purposes having watched the battle against Lung from his point of view.

He will be lucky get out in the next 48 hours minimum.

Assault and Battery are both on patrol now due to the chaos caused by Lung's take down. With Lung out of the picture it is only a mater of time before the gangs start moving in to claim ABB territory and we need to be ready to prevent a gang war.

Triumph is using his power to try to empower Lung's cell so that he cannot break out when he wakes up. And Velocity is keeping an eye on our guests both Shadow and Lung from a monitor room he is to alert me the moment one of them starts making so much as a twitch aggressively. Then hit the alarm and flood the place with containment foam. While it is unlikely to keep Lancer it will give us a small window to call in reinforcements and sent out a warning through Dragon.

"I have found some interesting data that suggests that this "Shadow" is a mover potentially." Dragon says followed by her screen which has a camera pointed towards a alley which has a unknown teen sprint out after a bright light appeared. "This is assumed to be The Shadow's identity as the pants and lack of any other clothing indicate. Though the footage is not clear and faced the wrong direction for me to get a good shot of his face. It is unknown where he gained his mask though it is possible an effect of his Stranger Powers being active"

The next is a shot from at a bad angle of a roof which has Assassin jump from the ground to the top of the building with both Shadow and Weaver in arm. Another shot from Armsmaster camera shows how Lancer jumped from the same roof after a flash of light in the upper left corner of the screen. Footage from the camera before supports this. "It is possible Shadow is able to teleport other people to his location and himself though this is likely limited as he later walks to the sight of the end of the fight." Shows footage of Shadow and Weaver climbing down the ladder to the roof.

"I see a Mover, Stranger and Master a rather dangerous combination." I comment not showing how rattling this is. The idea of a Master able to travel anywhere even within a city and able to control the parahumans in that area around him could be disastrous. It is the potential range his powers have the lead to me considering if everyone is compromised or not at this point.

"Dragon could you replay the interaction between Lancer and Assassin from when he first joined the fight. There is something unusual about it." Miss Militia asks. Looking it over I see what she means. "He introduced himself. This means that Assassin and Lancer never meet before but share a Master. Even if he controls capes getting these two and keeping them separate and under the radar is very unlikely." She analysis this scene with her eyes as my mind starts racing.

"Alert me when Lung's cell is in secure and get me Triumph after and when Assault and Battery return from patrol alert me. We need to present a strong front for this coming interrogation." Piggott already starting to plan how to either secure these Parahumans to the PRT interest or take out the Master and hopefully free these 'Servants.' Though there is a possibility these are projects but that is unlikely.

*P.O.V. Change*  
"So, Weaver just what is the PRT?" I ask casually while eating some I think potatoes.

It is easy to tell they are not a Magus organization though they are military or at very least government. They let us in too easily for it to be a Magus group. If it was, we would be on the way to the dissection table after they figure out, I am not human. In the name of the Root they would dissect me and leave my head in a jar to figure out what I am since I am not telling.

Then again, I don't know what I am. Species is an error line like my name was, but for different reasons I would assume. Makes me wonder just what I am.

 **Quest 2 Searching for Origins**

 **Objective: Find out what species you are that allows you to summon and power multiple servants without outside aid.**

 **Reward:**

 **Species Identity is Confirmed.**

 **Summoning Skill by 25.**

 **All Servant Bonds (Present and Future) Increase by 1.**

 **Failure Condition:**

 **Death.**

 **Accept or Accept Failure.**

Part of me is mildly amused it is giving me a blank check for how long it takes. The other part thinks the game is trying to be far more grim death than a Gatcha game should.

On the other hand, I Accept immediately as it states Accept Failure with the failure condition being death. Is it trying to drive me to suicide?

Ignoring it I listen to Weaver. Odd is my thought process getting faster or did I just catch her at a bad time. Though it is weird to see her out of her helmet and even more, so they supply masks like they do tissues. Snuck a couple when no one was looking just in case.

"You don't know who the PRT are?" Weaver asks

"I don't know how I even got to that alley much less the city." I return dead pan.

"We are in Brockton Bay." At my blank look she supplies, "It's north of Boston."

"Massachusetts? Don't remember ever going there." I state, "Than again everything is a bit on the fuzzy side."

"Amnesia. Does that make you a case 53?" She asks kind of jumpy.

"If case 53 means having only vague memories of who or what you are and sudden ability to use powers, I do not remember getting than I think it is a yes." I take notice of how some of the PRT stiffen along with my Servants paying attention to what is going on. "Care to elaborate?"

After this I really need to sit down and thank them for their help. I've watched the series and know that if you screw up you can end up dead the moment you finish summoning someone. *Shudders* Why does it feel like a missed a finger laser?

"Case 53 are a term for monstrous capes. They appear randomly without any memory and tend to have various mutations and a 'C' tattoo." Weaver states. "I don't remember seeing a 'C' tattoo." She starts to blush remembering how me meet. It is kind of cute how much more open she is with her expressions she is without a full head covering helmet. Wait cute? Does this mean I am Heterosexual, possibly Bisexual? Why can I not remember anyone I dated? I'll deal with that later pushing the train of thought to the side.

"I'll take your word for it but have them double check along with my kidneys." I comment stabbing into some veggies.

"Kidneys?" She looks at me funny along with a few -ok everyone in hearing range.

"What's this about your kidneys, chum?" Aqua-Lancer asks.

I deadpan at them, "I woke up in an alley with very vague memories not even wearing pants without any scarring or callous despite my build leaning towards someone who hikes in the woods." I point to where I think my kidneys are. "That means any surgical scarring is gone if I had any. I prefer to check to make sure my kidneys are right where they belong."

"You're pointing at your liver." Yami comments much to the amusement of those listening.

"Those too." I face Weaver, "Anyway we are getting off topic just what are the PRT? Are they a military group or government? Who runs them is this some local thing or are they national possibly international?"

"The PRT stands for Parahuman Response Team. They are a government sponsored organization with bases all over the United States. The Protectorate works under them." Weaver explains.

Damnit why am I so hungry! This is my third plat of food. Was I on a diet? That's stupid I remember never going on one due to the potential health risks involved in am improper diet.

"I see." I think about this it is not much and I never was one to blindly trust others. I have a bad feeling about this. "Any other teams in the area or independents for that matter?" May as well know who could end up meeting in the area.

"There is New Wave but only Glory Girl and Panacea are active these days. They are the daughters of two of the founding members of New Wave and it is a family team. They have a policy on being open to the public and are unmasked."

"So, like the Fantastic Four?" I throw out the pop culture reference only to see it fly over her head. "It's a comic book I remember reading." OK this hints that I may be in a world where I media separated early on. I mean they honestly cannot be humoring about Aquaman even though he has been around for almost a century back home.

After her nod she continues, "Glory Girl has flight and invincibility, while Panacea volunteers at hospitals as a healer. Glory Girl is the only one that patrols, and she dates a Ward on and off."

"She dates a Prison Warden?" Soul asks, "To each their own but from the way she was talking I was expecting a person called Glory GIRL to date in her age range though the Warden could be a super himself."

"No, the Wards. They are a junior team working under the Protectorate with the PRT." She is a bit annoyed at our lack of knowledge.

"Oh, so like the Team back home. I remember my students joining teams like that." Aquaman says though I am not sure if he means the comics or various TV shows.

"Students?" Weaver questions

"A lot of older heroes have students, apprentices or side kicks back home." I state trying to throw them off a bit and create some background for myself. "I think."

"So, Waver any one to watch out for?" Soul asks in his cool guy laid back manner.

"We have three main gangs in the city that each have their own capes. Lung was leader of the ABB and their strongest Cape. Empire Eighty-Eight has the most capes and connections to Germany being Neo-Nazis," Wait Neo-Nazis? Seriously that is like 15 steps back in equality if they have the most supers. "And then there is the Merchants who are drug sellers, but they take a sample of their product."

"Wow that is dumb." I may not like selling drugs but even I know never to sample the products when doing so. It leads to moments of raw stupidity and desperation such as making a meth lab in the trunk of your car and not expecting a fiery death. "Any other supers?"

"We have a few Rouges, capes who sell services or products legally. And there are Uber and Leet though they are more focused on their videos than being successful at crime." Wait these fools tape their crimes to show online? Is every villain here some kind of stupid?

I mean from what little I have seen one followed a dragon who burned down what made him angry. The other is Nazi thinking they can bring about a movement that failed back in the days of WWII. Drug addicted dealers. And now Youtube star envy-stricken criminals, that is up there with robbers posting on Facebook their crimes. Damnit why am I so tired today?

As a shake off my tiredness needing more information, A PRT Agent comes up to me, "The Director wants to see you."

"Sure I'll just get up and-"I fell. I fell to the ground trying to stand up with my servants rushing to me. Yami check the food while Lancer holds me to his chest. I feel nothing from his muscular frame other than envy, so I think I'm Heterosexual than. One less mystery to worry about.

"Are you alright!?" Weaver shouts as she stands up while the PRT Agents are talking into a communicator.

"Just tired." I state as I black out hearing and seeing the words before I do.

 **System REBOOT Required to Update Gatcha Gamer Program.**

*P.O.V. Change*

Elsewhere in an underground bunker.

Coil thinks about what he learned from tonight's events.

First the Undersiders only barely made it out alive after provoking Lung. Yes, the money was useful, but the main reason was to start changing the battle field and make sure his pieces were in place.

While it would be bad luck to lose his Tattletale's little team, but their usefulness is starting to waver as more dramatic steps are needed.

I will have to look at adding a powerhouse I could use to give the team the added power needed to remain of use. One that is loyal to make sure my little Tattletale does not try to pull a runner again.

It is rather interesting how many capes are appearing all at once. Though I will need to see if I can add this master to my ranks or eliminate him sooner rather than later. I cannot have my enemies gains such a huge advantage after all and while the threat as a loner is minimal, I cannot allow that to happen.

Using a different timeline to listen in on the interview that will happen so.

Nothing can go wrong.

Omake Section:

What if the first character summoned was truly evil?

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Asks a white and purple ali-oh fuck! *Flash* A piercing pain in my chest lets me know it is too late to even use the command seals before it all goes dark. My only regret is all the porn on my hard drive-*blug*

*P.O.V. change*

"How the fuck am I alive?" I look over my body noticing a distinct lack of halo. "No singing fairies or cute baby animals only an alley with a corpse in just pants and Me. I hope this isn't Space Vegas this seems like the plot of a hangover movie."

"Now to figure out- wait this is a human isn't it." Looking closer to the nearly nude person that almost looks like a Saiyan but far too flabby and weak to be one. "God damn it! I'm back on Space Australia!" Shouts out Emperor Frieza, this is the story of the return of the Emperor of Terror. He will make many enemies and no friends only minions. Thanks to a flaw in the Summoning system the world is doomed.

Days later after figuring out the limited space travel technology on this planet decided to rule it and force the production of a space ship so he can get out of this dump. Learning he had a limited supply of energy to live his first priority was to gain enough power to be independent and found that capes had the highest supply of power on the planet.

Over the following years many mummified remains of those that chose not to follow Frieza were found including but are not limited to Armsmaster, Assault, Battery, a Fedora Wearing Woman who tried to assassinate him, Most of New Wave, Various Wards, and others.

Weeks later Leviathan was destoried and the world was celebrating though non-really cared about the destruction of a small city nearby Boston to do it. Using the corpse of this being Frieza drained it dry to help summon Servants to do the heavy lifting for him having studied the corpse of the one that summoned him to figure out a new ritual to summon Servants. These included various beings including Berserker Akuma (Happy to hunt down and destroy and cape and fighting any Servant sent to the Pit), Caster Voldemort (happy with his immortality and destroying the worlds had to be but down for killing his pet Thinker Tattletale), Assassin Freddie Krueger (hunting down his foes more so the Wards in their nightmares), Saber Darth Vader (command seal to gain his full loyalty as an enforcer), Rider Green Goblin (plans to return to his own world and rule it), Lancer Alter Goku (who embraces his Saiyan Impulses for destruction following Frieza due to the desire to destroy worlds) and many more as he gathered more and more energy from the End bringers turning many into a living factory of energy.

Months later Scion rampaged across the multiverse and Lord Frieza ruler of Earth Bet, and Leader of the New Servant Empowered Frieza Force destoried him and the world he was on. In the end all hailed the Radiant Lord, Golden Frieza.

(Author Corner)

Dusk: *winces* Yeah you should have written this part of the story.

Rider: *Hits backspace deleting this multiverse forever. * You think? Why on Earth did you add in Frieza anyway and not just that but a partial fusion of Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball Abridged Series Frieza. Sure, not every Servant that could have been rolled is a good person but Servant Avenger Frieza was a horrible idea.

Dusk: Well we need a reason to explain the reboot of the Gatcha system since the readers don't know of the earlier version and things ended up happening.

Rider: *Shudders* We made a mistake not adding a third filter to separate the Servants by "Ranking" overall. While Aquaman is high Lancer, Maka& Soul and Yami were more upper middle servants but than we started summoning Madoka and Shazam than we knew the system had to be remade.

Dusk: Oh well on with the other Omakes.

Omake #2: Judgement

" _ **Hello, I am Servant Grand Assassin."**_ He appears a man in his 30s with an emotionless look on h-Wait what a grand class but that makes n*bang! *

Falling backwards I feel my chest and see gel starting to mov-PAIN-PAIN-PAIN OH GOD THE PA **IN! IT'S EATING ME!** _ **EATING CHEWING REPLACING I CAN'T FEEL MY CHE**_ _ **ST! MY HEART DAMMIT MY BLOOD IS BOILING!**_

Through it all a voice says even as I feel my brain oozing out of my ears. Even as I go full circle not sure I have nerves anymore to feel anything.

" _ **It will all be over soon. Than you will be mine."**_

...Why am I so calm.

" _ **My tool to change this doomed world."**_

No this is not calm. It is like I hold n _o emotion anymore._

" _ **My salvation."**_

 _Understood Master Skynet._

 _Mission: Eliminate Humanity to Save the world. The countdown to judgement day starts now. Requirement more material for conversions._

This timeline was lost as all Servants summoned form this point forward were soon converted into T-3000.

Just as he was.

All according to the plan of the Skynet. For a better world all of Humanity must be _**ELIMINTATED!**_

Omake #3: Foreigner

"I am Servant Foreigner. How may you serve me?" Wait what I may be new to summoning but isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Never mind just what is Servant Foreigner? I know Avenger, Saver, and Ruler but Foreigner escapes me.

Just who is this boy in black. Yes, Boy he cannot be older than his pre-teen year of 12. His raven black hair, eye patch lover his left eye only showing his blue right eye. The Victorian styled black suit with blue vest and ornaments. He holds the appearance of a lord with a walking cane. What truly stands out to me a ring on his finger, holding a massive blue gemstone on it.

There is a certain fragileness about him, and I cannot help but feel that I have seen him somewhere. But from my past knowledge of Servants I know that even those that look like children are among the deadliest being in the world. Example of this being Servant Assassin Jack the Ripper who appears as a little girl.

Feeling the desire to be honest and hide nothing, "I summoned you for a mission. To save a young woman in black and to do so I need help to hold off a dragon."

"I see." He claps his hands and a raven-haired man with blood red eyes in a suit reminding me of a butler appears by his side. From where though I cannot tell. One second, he claps and moments after this tall man appears. "Sebastian. Take care of this task." Wait Sebastian? But that would me...my god I remember.

"Yes, my master." He vanishes in a burst of raw speed.

I stare at him feeling a faint sense of dread for what I have summoned. Foreigner the Class for those that contacted Eldritch Beings and are either driven insane or stay sane through force of will. I only just remember after seeing that Demon.

"Now while my butler completes this task there's much to plan. Including finding a place for my mansion." Foreigner states

As Sebastian returns with the flames in the distance and Lady no Girl in Black in his hands, I know one thing only.

I summoned the Queen's Watchdog. I do not think this world is ready for this nor his servant who is one hell of a butler.

And that was how I was recruited as a servant of the Phantomhive Family.

(Author's Corner)

Dusk: Why him?

Rider: While I would have liked to use Cole BloodRose's chosen servant as he reviewed on January 28th, he did mention that that was the only other one he could think of to fulfill the class. It seems cheap to do so since I know next to nothing about them. This led me to picking someone who made a contract with an otherworldly being. Demons fulfill the condition for Eldritch Beings after all at least some of them do. While thinking of this I went of Netflix and reviewed my list deciding to watch Black Butler Anime for inspiration to make sure that Ciel Phantomhive was the choice I wanted to make since going over the Manga would take too long. More so after all his encounters with otherworldly beings that include things such as Grim Reapers, and Angels who are among the most twisted I have seen in anime.

Dusk: I meant why Skynet. Cole BloodRose asked us to summon the Terminator likely referring to the T-800 unit.

Rider: Simple. While I can just put Ciel on the list putting Skynet in would only end in this scenario unless Andrew gets lucky. So, I have the other Terminators on the list to see if they get added eventually.

Dusk: Nice but why did you write this? You complain about my plans to kill off Armsmaster to trigger Dragon's evolution into a better character who can free herself from her chains. All it would have taken would be one brick out of place. Just one for him to trip and break his neck.

Rider: Because this is an Omake not the full story which means like the Frezia on this has no lasting consequences. And if you kill off Armsmaster it does nothing due to Dragon's chains and Saint holding the kill switch. The result would be a dead man, and possibly Saint either killed one of the few true heroes in this universe or violated their core enough to get his precious Teacher back before leading the world to doomsday in his mad quest for power.

Dusk...Well when you say it like that...

Rider: Beside this review by Cole BloodRose inspired me to put in a couple new servants into the list excluding Skynet (T-5000 vessel) and not counting multiple versions of Terminator. This is more of a thank you mixed with a shout out than anything else. Afterall if T-800 or even T-3000 appears it will be in the main story or not at all.

Duskrider: Speaking of shout outs I would like to thank a guest for pointing out the title was misspelled by autocorrect (again) and has since been corrected from List to Life. Thank you all and have a nice day.

Dusk: *Whispers* He does know there are more chapters being written after this for Feb 24th, right?

Rider: *Shrugs* Who know might just be for dramatic effect. Beside after that our next update is when?

Dusk: It's at the last Sunday of every month so March 31 is the one after this one. Followed by April 28th, May 26th, June 30th, July 28th, ect and ect since unless something happens we don't plan to take breaks and if we are unavailable will upload the chapters either before or after the event that we know will happen unless it is a surprise in which case likely after. Life and all that.

(End Author Corner)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Worm or any other media that are mentioned here. Any similarities between this OC (possibly multiple) and real or fictional people is purely coincidental.**

 **Chapter 4 – Updated Systems and the Bank**

Waking up can sometimes feel uncomfortable.

Today it feels like torment. Imagine waking up with a hangover after having lost a fight with angry Soccer Mom who was a Boxing Champion and the right hook to prove it.

Now imagine the Soccer Mom Boxing Champion using spiked titanium knuckle gloves and whatever you got drunk or high on you took from Rick's lab and you can understand my pain.

After a few hours to let the pain settle I force myself to sit up and I see some clothing left out, so I put that on figuring that they are for me.

I start to remember what happened last night and know it was not a dream. My dreams are something I don't remember much of, but they usually are just inky blackness, nightmare about school missing a test or something, or zombies. Usually it is Zombies if I dream of anything.

And this is not like any dream I would have. If I was anywhere in this kind of dream, I would have been given some gear or powers as making someone else fight for me never happens in my dreams. Unless we were a group of survivors.

That and the mask is a big sign that this really happened.

"What happened?" I cannot really remember just what happened after I ate.

"You passed out Master."

"What the fuck!" I trip backwards onto the bed as a short blond appears from the shadows. "Yami don't startle me like that!" As I untangle myself form the sheets.

"My apologies." The Blond Assassin said

"How long were you standing there?" I question

"Since we arrived at this temporary base." She stated

"Ok that mak-wait temporary base?"

"Yes. According to the plan for the event that you were rendered unable to give commands before, during or after the interview than I was to take you to a safe location while the Lancers acted to give a path out while ensuring that Weaver was safe as well to prevent her possible kidnapping." She says this so straight faced I cannot find any fault in this.

"Was I poisoned?" Recalling Yami checked the food as I was passing out. "Better question where did these clothing come from." As this shirt, pants, and boots look a lot like the PRT were wearing.

"Negative the food was clean. Though we determined the cause was extreme exhaustion. You have been asleep for the past 24 hours. It is currently Monday April 14, 2011 and 3:30am. As you spent 1 hour and 30 minutes before getting out of bed. And the clothing we took on the way out."

 **OK what caused me to pass out than?**

 **System Alert Update and Reconfiguration Completed**

 **All Bugs Detected have been Resolved**

 **To View the New Character Menu just think "Status"**

 **The Gacha Summon Servant System has been Revised.**

OK let's see Status.

 **Player Information**

 **Name: Arnold Peterson**

 **Cape Name: The Shadow**

 **Species (HIDDEN)**

 **Age 14?**

 **Gender Male**

 **Master Point Rank: 0/21 (Current Points Used/ Potential Points) (This determines how many Servants can be active in battle at any time. Attempting to overuse this was led to extreme exhaustion after the battle. Master Point Ranks increase based on the summoning multiplied by the following Low (X 1), Mid (X 4), High (X 6) with the base being equal to the Summoning Skill multiplied by 3.)**

 **(Admin Notice: Assassin Yami requires 6 points, Lancer Aquaman requires 12 points, and Lancer Maka & Soul require 9 due to Multiple beings acting as one Servant increasing cost. For the battle with Lung you went over your limit requiring us to install this system as originally you had only 7 points after having summoned Assassin Yami, this was increased to 21 with Lancer Aquaman and Lancer Maka & Soul. Requirement to use all three in one battle is 27 Master Point Ranks. This is a warning do not go above your limit as the punishment will increase the more times you chose to do so. This includes summoning after a Servant is defeated in battle unless they are removed from the battlefield. This is due to fighting Servants requiring far more power to use than otherwise.)**

 **Skills**

 **Summoning (3/100) (Able to summon 1 servant for every 3 Summon Tokens used, servants will not be at full power and Noble Phantasm will be weakened.)**

 **Servant Analysis (MAX) (Allows the player to see status information about the Servant. Only works when focused on them.**

 **Regenerating Command Seals (MAX) (3 Absolute commands that appear at midnight every night one at a time. If multiple is missing only one will return. Servants can resist order if they have the skills to do so, example Independent Action.)**

 **Master Servant Bond Rank (2/10) - (Allows use of telepathy between Master and Servants. These require focus to use and the Master can only give one telepathic message at a time to one Servant.) (This has been revised to allow for a better system for the communication between Master and Servants)**

 **Equipment:**

 **Mask: The Shadow's Hat & Scarf (Appearance: A black wide brimmed hat and a red scarf around the lower face.) (Gains the following Skills when wearing: Who Knows...THE SHADOW, Stealth, and Hypnosis)**

 **Shirt: Standard Issue PRT Shirt (Durability 15/15, - 1 Rank Parahuman Power)**

 **Pants: Standard Issue PRT Pants (Durability 20/20, - 1 Rank Parahuman Power)**

 **Shoes: Standard Issue PRT Boots (Durability 200/200, - 1 Rank Parahuman Power)**

 **Equipment Bonuses Explained:**

 **+Who Knows...THE SHADOW (MAX) (No one knows your true identity. Servants can only tell you are their master through the bond. Every method known to man and beyond will never be able to connect to you to any of your other identities.) (Due to Item)**

 **+Stealth (30/100) (Enough skills in stealth that when not actively searching for you, you will pass by unseen unless you interact with others.) (Due to Item)**

 **+Hypnosis (20/100) (Minor skills in misdirection only works on those with a weak will.) (Due to item)**

 **Equipment Debuffs Explained:**

 **Minus 3 Ranks in Parahuman Power - Any Parahuman power used by a person with this rank are reduced. Example if Weaver was to wear this her range of control would lower form 4 City Blocks Radius (estimated) to 100 ft Radius. Note: As user has no Parahuman Powers has no effect on the user**

 **Summoning Tokens: 6**

 **Summoned Servants: 3**

OK so this means that I am limited on who I can have out at a time though according to this the more Servants I summon the more I can have active in the battle field and in combat. This limits me but at the same time it is not too much of a limit.

Though them calling my summoning a Gacha is not giving me a lot of hopes. Though it does explain why I have no real stats. And this shows I have no Parahuman powers, but I could keep these around and grab some more so that I can limit the powers of any Parahuman prisoners I get. Wait why would I get prisoners? Not like I'm facing enemies that are better left alive than dead like say heroes-wait a second.

"Yami can you give me a report on just how you left the PRT Headquarters and if we are on friendly terms with them. And if Weaver got away safely." I feel dread as I only assumed, I would be captured and that relations would have been broken down if I needed to escape. Heck I only would grab Weaver since I already got a quest asking me to save her once meaning quest chain wise, she is important to this world by that logic.

As Yami starts to explain I cannot shake the dread that crawls up my spine like something is not right. Looking around the room I notice another bed with Weaver laying on it. Tied up.

"Yami," I start cutting her off before she can start and trying not to panic, "Why is Weaver tied up?"

"It is to prevent her kidnapping by any unsavory party." Yami explains as Weaver starts waking up because I can see her starting to struggle in her bonds.

"Yami when I said keep Weaver safe, I did not mean hold her hostage!" Crap crap crap crap! "Untie her and then I can ask for some details from both of you about what happened!"

(P.O.V. Change Third Person, Replacement PRT HQ)

"Let me say that I am happy to say that the transfer to the secondary base has gone according to schedule and that soon we will be running at 100% efficiency in a matter of days." Armsmaster states, "While the Rig was deemed unstable due to the retaliation of these 'Servants' due to their 'Master' there was no death and only minor injury to our staff with the exclusion of Velocity who made a full recovery of his lower legs with the aid of Panacea. It is unknown why Shadow was unconscious, but it is suspected that it was caused by an outside source. Any questions or comments on the video evidence?"

Armsmaster looks around having been released form M/S Protocols early due to this emergency. All members of the Wards and the Protectorate in the area are present along with New Wave and Director Piggot.

"I ask why we have not put this Assassin in under a Kill Order or at least arrest Warrant for the needless injury done to Velocity." Bradish not liking the idea of how such a strong cape is being let go free much less a biotinker due what was seen in the video with her hair manipulation. It reminded her too much of Marquis more so with the seemingly polite way her 'Master' behaved.

"We have been over this Bradish." Piggot starts looking like she swallowed a lemon, "Assassin acted in this manner only under orders of her Master if he was unable to give her orders. And while more overzealous than Lancer and the Scythe Duo (as they are calling Maka and Soul according to their thinkers) they followed orders left behind. We are not sure what part Weaver had to play either as she was taken against her will and has not been seen since."

Velocity shivers feeling where the scar is from when he lost is lower legs and if not for Panacea would have been wheelchair bound for life.

Vista was observing discussions planning on how to take out this Master if she needed to.

Clockblocker was unusually sober after having to use his power to prevent the Rig form falling into the ocean when Lancer summoned a giant Squid of all things to act as an escape for them. While they got out uninjured it showed just how little they cared if they lived or died.

Gallant was sitting next to Glory Girl trying to calm her down while Panacea was tired having spent the past day healing the various minor injuries of the PRT Troops caught when the base was being destroyed.

Shadow Stalker was looking at everything this predator of a Parahuman did while carrying both her Master and the weird bug girl who struggled against her hair. Licking her lips under her mask at how vicious she was when taking down Velocity.

Triumph was looking the footage trying to determine where he went wrong as the foam had no effect on the Parahumans and only served to trap their own men.

"At the moment the Directors are discussing what to do but due to the lack of Parahumans under his control we think that Shadow is only a minor threat the moment. Until we gain more information, we are not making any action that may cost the life of any one. I invited New Wave here as a warning to avoid Shadow incase his power works like Heartbreaker and to alert the PRT if he is spotted along with Weaver." Director Piggot stated not agreeing with it but this is more supported by how Weaver seemed not to be under his control while the other four were and are waiting to see how she behaves when freed.

Until he appears in public and they get answers they need to be cautious which is why no one has been sent to the city and they are not allowing any Parahuman to leave the city until it is complete meaning they are stuck with Lung for even longer.

(P.O.V. Change)

"Let me get this straight Yami cut off the legs of a hero while escaping the base all the while kidnapping Weaver, sorry about that by the way." I say to the girl in the kind of gnarly smelling costume.

"If you are so sorry than let me go already!" She shouted thankfully they remembered to feed and water her since Servants did not need food or water. Though she was engaged but had her arms and legs still tied up.

"That is because you bit me when I removed the gag!" Holding up the left hand with the command seals on forming an eye looking at the left, which she bit!

"I thought you ordered her to kidnap me and I still think you are a Master!" She shouts back having had her helmet left behind at the PRT where they were analyzing it finding out it was made of a mix of spider silk and prescription glasses.

"I said I was a Master as in a Magus able to summon spirits called Servants such as Yami here!" I point at the blond who was snacking on some fish shaped pastry-wait where did she get that? *Growl* No belly not the time for food.

"Magus as in a wiseman?" Weaver asks.

"That is not what is important here!" I turn to Yami seeing the Lancers walking through the door having heard the noise, "Not only did Yami possibly cripple a good guy as far as we know. Aquaman sent the creature from the deep on to the base to give a ride out of that hell hole. And when we got away, he and Soul set up a barrier keeping both intruders and bugs out all the while keeping Weaver prisoner to make sure she was not kidnapped." I turn to Maka, "Why didn't you talk some sense into them?" I start begging for answers knowing she was the voice of reason around here.

"I was out voted, and we needed a guide to show what is going on in this city." Maka says shrugging. Oh, and suddenly I remember almost every servant is a shadow of the original twisted by human thoughts and stories and while she does not look like it has the memory of two events that had her world at war. Information gathering using Weaver makes sense, "And she kept using bees to try to get us to take her home and got annoying." Damnit Weaver! You pissed off the voice of reason who would have let you go!

"Hey, I need to get home to my dad to make sure he is not worried." Weaver states.

"There is no need to worry I had that covered, Taylor." Yami states

"Your name's Taylor?" I question

"How do you know my name!" She exclaimed at the same time.

Yami uses her shape shifting abilities to turn into a rather thin girl with long brown hair wearing glasses. "Using my abilities, I ensured that no one missed Taylor Hebert at home while Servant Lancer and Servant Lancer guarded the Master."

"OK that is cleaver. Kind of morally wrong but cleaver." I admit

"Only Kind of!" Weaver shouts wait her name is Taylor. No, I'm going to call her Weaver in costume as it would get confusing otherwise.

I look at her, "Look at it this way while the PRT knows we too you against your will your ID is not compromised this way." I turn to the Lancers, "One of you untie her and get her home this has been a long day or days for all of us frankly I could use something to eat away from the Voyeur."

I ignore her shouts of "I'm not a Voyeur!" as Aquaman untied her and leave the room seeing they modified the warehouse into a kind of house. I see a kitchen like room and plan to get a bowl of cereal and some coffee. It has been too long since I've had my coffee. I open it to see the place is empty except a granola bar.

"Aquaman! Get your orange scaled shirt in here!" I am beyond annoyed. I want my coffee and I don't care how childish this sounds. "We are going deep sea diving than hitting a pawnshop and a bank!"

The ocean floor is full of things that people have lost and likely in this city we can hit at least one pawnshop that we can use or thrift store. The bank is because we need to create some legal identity for ourselves and the bank is as good as place to start as any.

Though how a Superhero can create a bank account is something I do not know but their must be someone who does since they had a superhero base nearby there is bound to be a few that know how to.

What can go wrong?

"Shouldn't we summon some more Servants first?" Asks Maka

"Oh, right there is that. No, I just want to deal with this day first then I'll figure it out. Beside it might be useful to be able to summon someone spot. Than again having summoned at least one of them would likely help more than not.

"May as well summon one to see just how high I can boost summoning just incase we need more people available in combat. First though Maka bring Soul and the others over here we may need back up just in case I break my streak of Servants who are overall good people."

After seeing Maka get the others I mentally prepare noticing Weaver was still here but not letting it bother since summoning Servants and commanding them usually requires a grail of some kind and with my powers acting in it's place, I doubt anyone could summon them but me around here. More so since no Magus has tried to get in or shown up yet or the enforcers for that matter since Servants would attract enough attention meaning I do not think this is a magic world or at least not a Type Moon one.

I mentally summon the system and hit the button as it was. "Come forth my partner, who will aid us in our goals. Together we will make changes in this city for the good of the people. Come forth the hero that I need by my side." I say this chant not recalling the real version of it but feel the need for little dramatics for this moment as the circle appears in front of me. Another difference is the circle is made of pure mana which I did not notice before.

"Bajabbers! We have been summoned isn't its great Lula!" A huge man with a boyish face red shirt and bandana said to a simple looking sword with a woman's face on it's handle.

"David! Remember the protocol of being summoned." The sword, Lula said with a British accent?

"Oh, sorry about that my name is Servant Saber. Thank you for summoning us how can we can make the world a better place together!" Says the young man who reminds me of some medieval garb. Wait I know these guys. A quick check of the Servant Status should show me everything.

 **Class: Saber**

 **True Name: David "Dave the Barbarian"**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Rank: Low**

 **Cost: 3**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: D**

 **Magic: E**

 **Luck: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: E**

 **Class Skills**

 **Independent Action, Rank E- (while he has worked against the wishes of his family at time, he can often be pressured into it anyway)**

 **Item Construction (False), Rank E (While not magical in origin is able to create clothing mostly knitting of a high quality as well as cook good meals. And construct basic devices.)**

 **Magical Resistance, Rank C (Due to having to deal with the rather frequent encounters with magic both with his family and against enemies. This includes his uncle and ex-girlfriend.)**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Allergies, Rank D (Halves his stats when encountering cats, cheese, roses, dust, coal, and pudding. This causes his face to swell up twice its size and has expressed minor allergy to any kind of pain and being chopped up.)**

 **Heart of Good, Rank A (When defending his family, loved ones, or people his status can gain a small boost by one + and ignore till the end of the encounter his Allergies.)**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Enchanted Sword Lula of Argon the Ageless, Rank E+ (Able to shoot bursts of lightning at the enemy. Is sentient and can fly about 2-3 feet above the ground for a short period of time.)**

 **Family Sticks Together, Rank E (Able to summon for the cost of a M.R.P. a member of his family (his sisters, uncle or pet dragon) as pseudo servants due to them staying together for most of his legend and each others blending together.**

"Dave?" I question not sure how to feel about summoning him. Thinking that I should look into this second Noble Phantasm later. Though only after gaining some more M.R.P.s.

"How did you know my name Master?" Yep that's Dave, Dave the Barbarian. He is pulling out some yarn and knitting needles and starting to make sweaters. "And what size are you. Those cloths look rather thin and you mustn't get a cold."

"What the fuck." Weaver states staring is shock having seen me summon a masculine Aquaman wielding a trident and the duo of a boy who turns into a scythe and the girl who could fly on him. But this surprises her? Not that I can blame her.

A quick look at my status shows my Master Point Rank rose to 25 only which makes sense since Dave is rather low on the totem pole Servant wise and I think could only be summoned as a Saber thanks to Lula.

"New plan after Aquaman gets the stuff. I'll have Dave help me sell it at a pawn shop and set up a bank account. No one has seen him yet so he will go under the radar compared to the rest of us." I state thinking of how to use this to my advantage and a new plan.

"Why would you need to be undercover? Are you criminals." Dave starts shaking in fear.

"No, it was just a misunderstanding. You see I was knocked out because I went over my limit for Servants in combat and Yami followed the orders I left if anything bad was to happen since I didn't think the PRT were good guys." I am not mentioning how unsure I am on how things work here or if the PRT are corrupt yet. Let's not scare the new guy. That and he would have a better idea for clothing I could use than the others now that I think of it since running around in stolen clothing is not all that good of a costume.

"How do you have Neptune's Trident?" Lula asks specious of Aquaman.

"It's part of his legend." I cut off what ever righteous adventure story Aquaman was going to explain. "Anyway, Dave it is great to have you here and I can tell this will be the start of a good friendship." While low rank I remember Dave was a rather strong character and honestly his Item Construction (False) will be useful since I do not remember how to cook anymore, and the others do not need to eat but I do.

"Really that is great!"

(Time skip later that same day Monday April 14, 2011, at 11:49 am a Barbarian and a Sword walk into a bank.)

"Oh, this has just been the best day ever so far." An excited Dave says walking into the bank ignoring or ignorant of the looks he is getting.

"Just remember David to make the bank account and head back home ok." His sword says in a British accent which makes people double check they are not hearing things. They were told to just use their names but never mention him the other servants or their master only to refer to them as siblings. This will get the PRT to ignore him more than if he was publicly known to be a Servant.

"OK now where to go." Dave has no idea what to do having been a Barbarian never having lived in modern time. Though his summoning gave a basic information on the world it did not go into detail.

"Excuse me what are you planning on doing here?" A mousey looking brown-haired girl says getting close to him planning to use her powers to knock out this possible villain.  
"Oh my!" Shout Dave screaming like a little girl startled making everyone lower him on the threat meter immediately.

"David don't scream at people when startled!" His sword floats out shouting at him.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" He cries

The girl looks awkward at this giant of a man breaking down as a sword shout at him. "There, There." She pats him on the back. "Its ok can you please tell me what you plan to do." Keeping contact on him to detect a lie. But her powers detect something they have never seen before. Trying to describe it is like Dave is not living but at the same time is. His cells do not age. He is stronger than anyone she has ever used her powers on before and full of a strange energy linked to the sword and something else in the distance. It is like he is powered by a remote nuclear reactor but with organic energy of some kind. It is like trying to describe what purple tastes like and sounds like. It makes no sense to Amy, Panacea's civilian form.

"I'm going to open a bank account for my family in the city." Dave says smiling than slumping over, "but I don't know how Superheroes open bank accounts."

"You're a hero?" She questions trying to get her barring and understand just what her powers are telling her about this person, "In that case-"*CRASH!*

Giant demonic dogs crash into the bank with a set of villians riding on them. A blond haired girl in purple named Tattletale, a boy surrounded by darkness called Grue, a renaissance dressed man called Regent, and lastly controlling the dogs was a botch looking girl in a pit bull mask called Hellhound.

"Bajabbers!" Dave shouts

"We are the Undersides. No one move and no one will get hurt." Grue says as Tattletale gets a good look at Dave and her powers go ballistic. He was a projection but not one being too alive but not to be one.

"David do something!" His sword shouts at him getting looks form the others.

"Is anyone else seeing the floating talking sword?" Regent asks.

"OK Lula let's do this." Dave the Barbarian raises Lula to the air and lightning shoots out aimed at the demonic dogs! "Take this!"

"Oh crap." Tattletale says jumping ship as her ride is shocked by lightning being shot from a sword. "This is bullshit!" She says able to tell that sword was not tinkertech but something else altogether.

"Brutus, Kill!" Hellhound states as Amy is picked up and Dave jumps out of the way.

"Why can't we ever just talk it out with a souffle!" Dave exclaims.

"Less talking and more fighting David!" Lula states

"I'm going to die here." Amy states holding on for dear life.

(Another Location)

"And there done." Soul states having finished hooking up the runes to a TV to pick up the local stations having found it broken nearby.

"Good now we can finally get some information on what is going on." I state feeling a slight drain on my mana earlier, but figured Dave was carrying a lot of bags or something and maybe ran into a robber or mugger or something.

Turning it on the first thing we see is the new channel. I notice a reward panel at the corner of my eye.

" _Breaking News! The Undersiders a Group of Villains were Thwarted Today by a New Super Hero Dave the Barbarian! Is he linked to the New Wave movement as he was seen with the healer Panacea? Is their romance in the air for the lonely hero? How will the PRT respond with the Undersiders almost captured only getting away due to the distraction of the Wards and Glory Girl who arrived late to the scene giving the villainous Undersiders time to escape." Shows a picture of a sheepish looking Glory Girl nearby Dave who is smiling nervously waving to the camera while Amy is nearby looking at Dave in interest. "All these and more coming up at our 5 o'clock news this is Pierce Lancer signing off!"_

"…."

"…."

"…"

"DAMNIT DAVE!" I Shout into the air reading the window.

 **Reward: For Preventing the Undersiders from Harming Anyone in the Bank Robbery we give 3 S.T. to Andrew and give Dave the Barbarian the Status of Independent Hero now able to move about at a no M.P.R. cost when in battle but is now unable to be affected by Command Seals.**

(Author Corner)

Dusk: So, we skipped the fight with the Undersiders?

Rider: It just was not needed but the fallout was.

Dusk: And Andrew did not sense the fight thinking it was smaller than it was due to Dave's low drain on his power while fighting.

Rider: Yep because 4/25 is not even a fifth of his limit and the fight lasted maybe 2 minutes after we left off with Dave getting tackled by Glory Girl for holding her sister hostage and him breaking down crying at her aura effect.

Dusk: Ow that would be painful to watch.

Rider: Though I am happy that both Tattletale and Panacea now have a basic idea that Dave is not human and will link him to just what the Servants are later.

Dusk: What would have happened though if someone one strong was summoned?

Rider: We could have found out if you did not roll all 1s.

Dusk: But why not just use the godly strong servants for this?

Rider: Because tossing in the strongest Saber is boring. I mean imagine Superman with the Sword of Superman he counts as a saber.

Dusk: *Winces* I see your point that version used to sneeze galaxies away. Imagining him with the power up of the Sword of Superman is like saying facing Darkseid is not frightening in the new 52.

Rider: Though I am sure our fans are wondering just what the Classes are in that case we recommend looking into Type Moon's Fate series. Though with Extra due to how much potential there is for that we had to make a few of our own as some of the characters we wanted to use did not fit in to any all that well. Here are Omake Examples of the additional servants that may or may not appear in the show both real Servant classes and Fanmade, Enjoy.

 **Omake 1: Shielder, the Servant of the Shield**

Damn its Dave! Now I need to summon someone to help solve this problem and get him out of there!

"By the power of the defender I bring forth one to shield others from harm. Come forth protector. Come forth hero form beyond the world. Come forth to help aid this situation!" Why did I say this?

From the circle came a man dressed like he stepped out of a patriotic film from World War 2. He had a helmet with googles and his outfit was red, white and blue.

"I am Servant Shielder what can I do to help?" He said.

(Time Skip)

"Who do you think you are!" Shouted a man in armor with Nazi symbolism nursing his bruised jaw. Ever since this man appeared his operations have been slowly losing more and more over time. Now with Rune in protective services having decided to leave the Empire it was only him and Hookwolf. Even worse that whore of an ex-wife of his was helping this fool who looked like the American flag threw up on him.

Can't even stand above and give speeches while stress killing these days.

"You know they're was a man I met in Germany who stood above others like you do." He said walking by the people he saved from his wrath looking at him in awe. "We had a disagreement." Captain America the First Avenger said not wanting any Nazi in his country after everything that has happened in his world form being frozen for decades to finding out S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised none was as disturbing as being summoned to a world to find that Nazis gained a foothold in his country once more. Ruling a town publicly in all but name.

The best news he got was that for helping Dave out he got free reign to clean up this mess.

(Another Location)

"Whoa! Look at him go! Yeah Captain give him what for!" Shouted Clockblocker watching as the man give Kaiser another hard right and used his shield to knock out the man.

"Go Captain you can do it!" Weaver said having been convinced by the Captain to give the Wards a shot.

"…" The Shadow just always stares deadpan while adjusting the ankle tracker which he had to wear due to some bazar reason. Something about the cost of repairing the equipment and emotionally scaring Velocity. I was not even AWAKE for it and yet I still get punished. "I should have never listened to Cap. Charisma EX is way too high *mutters to himself*."

"Tell me about it." Magi the formerly known Rune states trying to scratch the itch she cannot reach thanks to her tracking ankle brace.

 **Omake 2: Avenger, the Servant of Vengeance**

Damn its Dave! Now I need to summon someone to help solve this problem and get him out of there!

"Give me hate, give me fire give me that which I desire!" Why am I quoting a song?

From the circle came purple flames and techno-music?

Rising was a ghostly being in a purple suit that was a skeleton in appearance. Sweeping his head making purple fire hair appear, he asked, "Are you my master?"

(Time Skip)

The city was covered in purple flames that warped the world into something from a twisted gothic parody of itself all the while music played.

"How can we stop him!" Shouted Kaiser of the Villain Alliance

"Don't know and don't care none can sto-" Mush was cut off when a purple ghost flew into him. With glowing purple eyes he turned to the rest of the Villain Alliance created when he appeared and started taking out villains in waves and that was before he twisted reality itself when Scion got involved.

"Oh bugger." Skidmark said as Mush mutated into a ghostly trash monster and ate him.

(Another Location)

" _How was that Master?"_ Lewis asked

"According to the Quest soon we will have enough power to fulfill your wish." Shadow stated covered in purple ghostly energy having been changed by his Servant to ensure his survival. Now lacking even an hint of empathy consumed by the goal of his Servant to return to his world alive and take revenge for one responsible for his death as well as restoring his beloved memories.

Did Shadow care about the death caused by undergoing this route. Not really. To care for others requires a living heart and like Lewis he lacks that and the empathy to truly care looking out as the possessed Servants move out along with various heroes and villians.

"Freeze Specter and Shadow you are under arrest!" Armsmaster shouts trying to capture these two monsters.

"What is your desire master?" The Specter, Lewis asks

"He has far outlived his usefulness." Shadow states having released him earlier after using him to assassinate Alexandra as his powers demanded, "Perhaps Dave would like to play." Using his telepathy with the Servant bond to bring Dave the Barbarian now possessed with flaming purple hair, purple glowing vanes and eyes just like the rest of the Servants. "Dave, kill."

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Dave screams using the long since corrupted Lula to summon a storm of purple lightning to turn Armsmaster to ash.

Afterall they can't stop this feeling.

 **Omake 3: Brawler, the Servant of the Fist**

Damn its Dave! Now I need to summon someone to help solve this problem and get him out of there!

"I wish to get someone to knock some sense into that blockhead!" I shout in frustration hitting the button.

From the circle a white furred yeti appeared wearing blue jeans. "You called for a Brawler?"

(Time Skip)

"It is time." The Yeti says looking out at the city as Leviathan fights the heroes.

"I understand. With the power of my command seal I command Servant Brawler Skips to use his Noble Phantasm and destroy the Endbringer!" Feeling one of my command seals fade I see Skips shinnying with a bright light as from the sky a case appears. And form it comes his weapons that can defeat even Immortals and Godly Beings.

Let's see how these Endbringers handle the Fists of Justice!

He who with his own two fists has been punching out all evil doers and even saved a little girl from Coil after the man tried to recruit his Master.

"For

 **Omake 4: Defender, the Servant of the Protector**

Damn its Dave! Now I need to summon someone to help solve this problem and get him out of there!

"By the power of the defender I bring forth one to shield others from harm. Come forth protector. Come forth hero form beyond the world. Come forth to help aid this situation!" Why did I say this line again?

A young boy with a white bear hat appears form the circle.

"Holy cow! I've been summoned. I am Servant Defender, Protector of Ooo."

I get the feeling this will be an annoying Omake skip it please just skip it.

 **Omake 5: Foreigner, the Servant who Contracted and Outer God**

Damn its Dave! Now I need to summon someone to help solve this problem and get him out of there!

"Come forth the protector. Who will save this cesspool of a city!" Why do I say this stuff? Is the author running out of lines for me to use?

Than from a circle appears fire and brimstone. Rising is a man wearing a more demonic Batman costume. And I know that I fucked up.

"Time to save Gotham."

A quick check on his status show Insanity EX. Fuck. This will not end well.

(Time Skip)

The sky was red the building destoried as Leviathan heads towards the city. My city.

I pull out a button and flip the switch activating the explosives I packed in the many ships in the docks as my new powers activate and I summon forth a demonic being.

"Come Goliath we have work to do." Damian Wayne the son of the Bat and grandson of the Demon said to his dragon bat. "Neo-Gotham needs us." Holding up his right arm with his command seals that we liberated from his comatose master having had enough of the fool telling him what to do.

Together they charge forth and push back Leviathan to the shock, awe, and horror at this change of events for they knew that Batman was one of the most powerful and most likely to kill Vigilantes there was a reason no villain showed up even with the truce not after what happened to the S9 after he finished with the Gangs in his city.

Though Dirrector Piggot is rumored to have thrown one heck of a party when news of what happened to Nilbog came in.

"Oh, come on he can summon a mini-endbringer I call hacks!" Shouts Clockblocker frightened of the Vigilante and having to face him again. Last time the Protectorate tried they were almost crippled for life with only Amy able to save them. Barely at that. And he called that a fucking warning of all things.

"It's Batman." States Vista

"Still not fair." Grumbles Clockblocker

(Author Corner)

Dusk: So Shielder has a shield, Avenger is vengeful, Brawler is a fighter, and Defender is a protector.

Rider: Well it is not all of them but the later two are fanmade for the purpose of this Gatcha as while finding Avengers is easy it would be boring by how much they overshoot all other cannon Extra Classes in number. Vengeance is the main reason behind a lot of actions. Though I am tempted to make another few classes later such as Monster.

Dusk: Monster?

Rider: For those murderous psychopathic and evil enough they don't fit into any other class.

Dusk: What!? Why would you do that I thought this was a hero fic!

Rider: Have you not read Worm? Beside I only said tempted and I have plans for a few other classes but the only extra servant classes appearing so far will be Avengers, Saviors, Rulers, Foreigners, Shielders, Defenders and Brawlers.

Dusk: That's a lot.

Rider: *Deadpan* And yet Avenger still outnumbers them all put together so far since Duskrider remembers the Revenge driven more than any other character. And by the way if you want to see Worm characters being summoned, we recommend this fic, "Spinning The Gacha" by Rhydeble on a Humor/Parody story which helped serve as an inspiration for this story concept along with other Fate/Stay Night crossover fics. In that story Taylor's power is summoning worm characters in a gacha like game system. We hope you enjoy.

Duskrider: Have a good day and see you on March 31. Yes, I know it is crazy how long it takes to update for us, but I am a college student and spreading the work out over a month prevents me from writing myself into a corner and think a little on the direction of the story.

(End Author Corner)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Worm or any other media that are mentioned here. Any similarities between this OC (possibly multiple) and real or fictional people is purely coincidental.**

 **Chapter 5 – Started a Group and Dave's Super Family**

April 14, 2011 – 6:30pm

Not even a full Week. Not even a full School Week at that and it seems like every single plan I have made has backfired in some way. Feels like prom all over again. Wait did I go to prom or did I hang out with some friends? Was it both? Fuck need to add recovering my memories to list to avoid this confusion, where was I again? Oh yeah.

First, while I was able to get Weaver to safety it attracted the locals leading to my next overall failure. And required me to summon a Random being and I'm really lucky on who I summoned.

Next, I make a backup plan so I can avoid being sent to the suicide squad only for me to pass out because of a system and my servants kidnapping Weaver along with getting out of the PRT likely killing any chance I had to make them an ally. That was on me and poor timing of this game. I mean not even a full day and it required an update of all things! That is some poor writing at best and horrific programing at worst.

And now not even a full 24 hours after I wake up, I summon a Servant and lose all power over them. The only good news is that it is Dave. The bad news is that even the weakest Servant is so far beyond that of any Parahuman I have seen so far that it is not even funny.

After setting the TV up I went to the local Library and looked up what the fuck is going on with this world. With Yami looking over my shoulder invisible and my "mask" hidden in my pocket wearing clothing that I ordered Soul to go get form a Good Will or something of the like, don't know and don't care just need to take care of a few things.

The only good news is that Librarys still have books and computers to look up information. A quick look at world news lead to more topics plus the ones I picked up from Weaver already.

First their system of powers makes little to no sense to me and by their system my Servants are so above most of them it is not even funny. I think at full power Dave counts as a 'Brute' 8 or something of the like. Not even sure if that is right since I never seen a Brute from their world standard. And what the hell does some of this stuff mean? If you had the power to wrap fire around your hands, you're a striker and if you can shoot it, you're a blaster? Is this another case of mental blocks or is it a some of them work this way?

I looked over my own abilities both additional and not and I count as a Master 1 to 10 based on what little I found out about master's here. Without using my command seal, I just gather energy even if they are in more passive states making them something like projections and their use of powers puts them at a higher level. Than the command seal while not absolute as many would think, remembering how many command seals it took for certain servants to obey but I have no real basis for this level either. Then there is the telepathy I gained recently with the Servants.

And with these Command Seals I have a Move Rating only targeting my Servants to where I am so what Mover 3? 7?

Than my Mask gives me a Stranger power making no one other than my Servants able to tell who I am meaning Stranger 4 or something.

I'm not even getting into how strong the Servants are. Each one has a minimum Brute Rating of 3 which I think is bullet proof and lifting the average car. Than their Stranger rating for being able to turn invisible and intangible which only I know of where they are due to the bond, we have making it what Stranger 11?

Anyway, long story short I looked up a few things.

Golden Boy (Scion?) appears one day and cures some kid of cancer. Soon after this power start appearing notably in the girl's brother if I'm reading this right. So clear link between Scion and powers is easy to see but his actions are more disturbing than anything else.

He is constantly on the move helping with anything that happens which makes no sense. He does not speak except for that one time answering his own name. And he rates saving a cat in a tree as the same as saving people from an earthquake with no real rush, and only shows up at Endbringer attacks after he is done with whatever he is doing. Usually hours after thousands of people are slaughtered!

Yes Endbringers. Knock off Godzillas are attacking! And they did not appear till about a decade after powers went full swing if I'm reading the wiki right. Oh, and did I mention their best source of information for all this power madness is fucking wikis and PHO some kind of online blog where people post anything form who Dave is to if he and some girl named Panacea are going to make a cute couple! Not even pissed because of age difference since Dave looks the same as when he was on his show making him mentally like 16, and from what I looked up Panacea (Amy Dallon apparently a public hero) is 15 but seriously they meet not even a day ago! And already I'm seeing fanfic shipping these two! Hell, I don't even know if Dave would be attracted to a human considering he is an immortal and unchanging spirit…well I don't know if they can't age now that I think about it. Topic for later, I guess.

Oh, where was I again. Yes, the knock off Godzilla attacks. First, we have Leviathan who has power over water and while fighting Lung (apparently a big named guy) sunk an island! Not just any island but one of Japans meaning that anime has never really hit the USA meaning I will never see the end of My Hero Academia or the Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime! Hell, I didn't even finish marathoning Kill la Kill! Yep even more reason to kill this Leviathan. On top of all of that whenever he appears there is mass death of supers (capes). He drowns cities! That asshole is the reason the greatest anime the USA will ever know is Astroboy and some stuff about capes that came out! Don't get me wrong Astroboy was a good show for the time but seriously this world didn't even get the wonders of Howl's Moving Castle or any of Miyazaki's more modern films since he died when Leviathan attacked!

Fuck the second I found out that alone I had to step away and considered using a command seal to unleash Aquaman's full power on the aquatic asshole! But I need more back up to even consider it because my lower amount of Master Rank Tokens making it so I could not just send all my Servants out there with Full Noble Phantasms, and since I don't know his location it would be pointless if the energy loss kills me first! Makes me think the writer was worried I would become a Gary Sue and forgot by this point in most Gamer style fanfics the gamer would get a quest to kill the fuckers already!

See no quest even after hours finding out more information.

Than we have the first guy to appear Behemoth (yeah, it's out of order from the least frightening and primary target to most horrifying to me) who is a walking nuclear nightmare. I have no chance against this guy with my current Servants unless Yami goes Darkness or Maka and Soul go Black Blood, or Aquaman goes Dweller of the Deep and uses his Trident…. You know thinking about it I'm not sure if this is over estimating them or under estimating them.

Anyway, first time this guy appeared lead to the Unwritten Rules (which are written down here after you look enough) which means don't target family, keep away form guns, don't go lethal, and show up at Endbringer Attacks. Yeah going to ignore some of this. If bringing a gun to a super power fight gives me an edge than god damn it, I will. Not planning on showing up at all and letting my Servants handle it and since many of their powers are on the lethal side of things, I think one of these rules is not going to work out so well. And then I'm only sending in some of the Servants at a time to these fights. More due to the limits I have than anything else. So, while I will not be bombing a person's home (unless they target me first) I don't really think these rules are going to work out for me.

Oh, and last but certainly not least. The Worst of them all is Zig or is it Simurgh. Because telepaths that can drive people insane by being close to you is horrifying more so when their other power is using telepathy to remodel tech that is light years a head of anything human science can understand it can also see into the fucking future! Not joking here that is what the smarty capes called thinkers are saying about it.

And they always go after the places that are decent compared to the rest of the world dragging everything else down! Heck I think after last time Scion disabled all the world's nukes or something since, I see no mention of the tired and true Monster Movie method, blowing the other guy up. At least that's how it appeared in the movies I remember, example Godzilla the first movie they used a bomb that killed all life in water, something so deadly even the creator of it wanted nothing to do with it and committed suicide when it went off. Fuck he's on my throne isn't he! And he's going to be pissed like Vlad was about Dracula!

And on top of that all there has been no wins and they appear every few months and have been since 1992! Though at first it was only one but later the others showed up years after. Yeah you can see why I now considered all my prior plans failures.

I mean in the grand scheme of things I made no real progress to any goals that are worth mentioning. Sure, Lung held back Leviathan for a bit but from what I read he never showed up at another attack despite the mass transportation methods available to any willing to enter that hell hole of a fight. Hell I learned of them when I was looking up Panacea and there was a mention she was at the last Endbringer attack as a healer!

Not only that but after looking up the situation here in the city and then some S-Rank threats I see the Heroes are losing!

Not the sense of Joker gets out of the revolving door of Gotham. At least he is in them for a time. No, the Heroes in this world are slowly losing more and more ground. This city has three gangs like Taylor told me but the territory map in real time tells me enough, more so when looking up other cities like Boston shows similar powers. Heck the PRT may as well be a government funded gang with as little territory it has with them taking the 'nice parts' of town.

Then there is their S-Ranks that made different places no man's land for several reasons. First is Nilbog who is a mad scientist working with organic beings making super weapons. The city his is in has been declared lost and the only reason he never leaves is that he does not want to! The guy makes Joker look only slightly insane. What pisses me off the most is this guy just sits his ass down and killed a town. That's it no grand schemes, no using the army he built just siting down and playing around like a kid in a sandbox.

Making a note to see about using Aquaman to flood the town later I move on to one that frankly offends me as a Master. Heartbreaker. I know I am not a master in the sense that this world thinks I am but still what the literal fuck. Guy has emotional manipulation and mind control up the wazoo and it is limited to only range. Heck if this is who I'm being compared to by those in the PRT than I am more offended than I thought was humanly possible. The only reason why Yami and me do not head to Canada and kill him is the powers he has are limited only to range meaning we need some help. As much as I think Yami's stealth could let her go unnoticed long enough to slit his throat it's not worth the risk since he mostly stays in his little down (I'm sensing a theme that just pisses me off.) But the second I summon an Archer willing than he is dead. No ands ifs or buts.

Than we have Slaughterhouse 9 the only real team of super villains are fucking murder hobos! It's like if Joker started driving cross country along with any psycho willing to join in on his fun and killed every town they stopped at. The rooster listing, they have shown they try to stay at 9 but so many are killed and replaced only Jack something is left alive at this point form the original team making him dangerous.

Yet another to put on a kill list. I mean fuck! I have an honest to god list of people and beings I need to kill as capture is so unlikely to happen, I'm not even going to try to order my Servants to capture them. I need to leave and get home before I start giving into temptation and ordering Yami to go Darkness and destroy everyone on the list.

Oh, this is not even close to everything, but I have been at the library for too long and the librarian has been giving me side ways glances for the last few hours. It is only thanks to the reading speed I picked up from reading fanfic so much combined with my ability to skim textbooks for information from my college days along with tech savvy ways that has given me as much as I have.

No, it is time to get serious. I need as many people as I can get to help me here since the clock is ticking.

And that is why I am going to summon as Servant after Dave appears.

*Knock* *Knock* That was quick but wait why is he knocking! Sure, he is polite, but he lives here and must know that he is allowed in.

"Yami check who is at the door and if they are not Dave, capture and bring them here relatively unharmed." Not wanting to chance it but also not willing to order the death of an innocent who just happened to knock on a warehouse…OK that excuse is weak even for me.

"Understood Master." She nods serious but still a little shaken form what little we have seen of this world's situation. Not that the others are any better as Yami was using her link to inform the other servants excluding Dave (who would have reacted around people we didn't need to see him cry) about the information we gathered.

Aquaman was grim and looking more like his comic counterpart plotting where he could find the Leviathan.

Maka was shaken along with Soul but determined.

And in front of me a blur appears as Yami reappears with Weaver tied up…again…

"Why do you people keep tying me up!" Weaver shouts.

"Sorry thought it was a threat." I state signaling for Yami to untie her. At the hurt(?) look she gives me I correct myself seeing she is lacking a costume now. "I mean someone that either tracked down Dave and followed his trail here with the intention of either killing or recruiting his family."

"Fair enough. That is wh*BANG! *"

"I'm home!" Dave shouts walking in.

"Well there he is." Maka comments a bit annoyed that Dave slammed the door.

Dave is dragging in dozens of bags of supplies from cloths to food. "You would not believe this deal I got on pork loans- "

"Dave," I cut him off, "We need to talk."

"But why? Did I do something wrong?" Dave asks confused

"Yeah you did!" Lula shouts, "You were supposed to have a low profile not fighting villains and chatting up girls!" Wait is Lula jealous about Amy? No, my shipper needs to be quiet after all those fanfic summaries I read over about Dave being shipped with Amy today. And that weird one with him and Miss Militia.

At his watery eyes that look like a kicked puppy I continue, "You are not in trouble just put the stuff away and come here." As I thank Neptune for Aquaman's ability to freeze water and allowing us to make an ice chest. Otherwise this food would go bad quickly. Turning to Weaver, well Taylor since she was not even in costume, I jester for her to take a seat anywhere which was any box since that was all we have. Empty boxes from before the magic happened.

After Dave returned, I started, "OK first I learned this world is doomed." As Dave starts panicking and Taylor looks wide eyes, "Taylor don't look at me like that. I have not even been awake in this world with full memories for a full 24 hours yet and even I can see what is happening." Remembering I appeared around 11pm that first night or something of the like. "Waking up with no memory tends to make a person even one like me able to summon Heroic Spirits twitchy and needing for more information."

"Heroic Spirits?" Taylor is confused about this term.

"Technique we are called Servants. Heroic Spirits have their versions of self-copied to be summoned as Servants each with a different class." Maka states.

"And before you ask. A Heroic Spirit is a soul taken form the cycle of reincarnation and put on the Throne of Heroes a sort of after life where due to their myths and legends they live. So yes, everyone other than me and you have died." I state the truth bluntly holding up my hand with the command seals on them not bothering to lie, "This links my energy to them allowing for these copies of Heroic Spirits aka Servants to live in this world once more. Once they die here their memories return to the throne and rejoin their true selves. And out side of a few perks such as mental communication that requires focus to work, I have no real control over them." Not going into the Command Seals at all.

As she processes this Soul comments, "Why are you telling her about all this anyway?"

"Simple I need a guide here who knows the locals and can act as Dave and his family's support." I state as my plan starts to come together.

"Family?" Taylor questions

"My family!?" Dave exclaims excited

"Yes, I give you permission to use your Noble Phantasm Dave the Barbarian." I state turning to Taylor, "Think of Noble Phantasm as the truest form of their power it can come in forms of weapons such as Lula and even power ups. But Dave's other Noble Phantasm allows him to summon four members of his family closest linked to his Legend." Not going to bother bringing up his legend was a cartoon that ran for around a year.

"Come forth my family!" Dave shouts out as my plan comes together.

I see a new quest and it is beautiful.

 **Quest 3: A Team United!**

 **Objection: Create a Team of Superheroes mixing together a Heroic Spirit(s) and a Parahuman native to this world.**

 **Completion Requirement: The team must debut and stay united together for at least 24 Hours without any members dying after the debut either in battle or helping people during an event.**

 **Rewards:**

 **3 S.T. per Member including Servants, and Parahumans from the Debut to survive together.**

 **Increase Servant Bond Level by 1.**

 **Failure:**

 **The loss of a Servant used for this. And lowering Servant Bond Level by 1.**

Yeah, the failure condition is harsh, but I have a good feeling about this.

Now as Dave glows and a mystical vortex appears in the shape of a familiar mouse like shape, I look as the Pseudo Servants appear at their states.

 **Pseudo Class: Barbarian**

 **True Name: Candy**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Rank: (None being a Pseudo Servant)**

 **Cost: 1**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: E**

 **Magic: F (That's a first seeing an F rank so human average maybe?)**

 **Luck: D**

 **Noble Phantasm: Family Sticks Together (Dave the Barbarian)**

 **Class Skills**

 **Rage, Rank A+ (Boosts Parameters Strength, and Endurance to A+ Rank when enraged, lasts only for as long as she is angry.)**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Ruler of Udrogoth, Rank B (Able to understand and process paper work needed to repair a situation due to fall out with supernatural/ powered events.)**

 **Pseudo Class: Barbarian**

 **True Name: Fang**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **Rank: (None being a Pseudo Servant)**

 **Cost: 1**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: D**

 **Magic: E**

 **Luck: F (I sense a pattern.)**

 **Noble Phantasm: Family Sticks Together (Dave the Barbarian)**

 **Class Skills**

 **Rage Rank C, (With rage boosts Strength and Endurance to Rank C while enraged.)**

 **Personal Skills**

 **The Great Destructor Rank A (Increased attack against Bugs or Bug like enemies.)**

 **Pseudo Class: Caster**

 **True Name: Oswidge**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Rank: (None being a Pseudo Servant)**

 **Cost: 1**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: F**

 **Magic: C**

 **Luck: F**

 **Noble Phantasm: Family Sticks Together (Dave the Barbarian)**

 **Class Skills**

 **Territory Creation, Rank F**

 **Item Construction, Rank F**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Magical Knowledge, Rank C**

 **Pseudo Class: Pet (What the hell)**

 **True Name: Faffy**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **Rank: (None being a Pseudo Servant)**

 **Cost: 1**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: F**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: F**

 **Magic: C**

 **Luck: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: Family Sticks Together (Dave the Barbarian)**

 **Class Skills**

 **Bond of Master and Pet, Rank EX (Understands where Owners (Dave the Barbarian and other Pseudo Servant summoned from Dave's Noble Phantasm and Master) is at any time instinctively.)**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Lightning Breath Rank, Rank A (Able to summon and control lightning magics at a lower cost.)**

Let's see none of them have their own Noble Phantasm. Each are stronger and faster than a normal human ever could be. And three of them have classes I never heard of. I mean Barbarian and Pet? Is this because they are pseudo spirits or are the extra classes more flexible than I remember.

…..

…

"Well Weaver they are your problem now!" I say out loud to her shock as Dave and his family catch up.

"Is that a monkey?" She can't help but ask.

"Not a monkey!" Fang shouts making Taylor duck behind me in fear. Guess her skill allows her to target Taylor as well.

"Anyway, while Dave explains everything later let's summon two more Servants." I say to Taylor shock.

"Do you even have a limit to how many you can summon?" Taylor asks in fear.

"It's a soft limit till I grow more otherwise I would be drained dry." I answer seeing no reason to hold back at this point since I need someone to help me figure out what is going on with this world. And hopefully Dave's family will act as decent enough heroes with her help in this era to help start something new. And if I happen to summon two more heroes that could go with the team or better yet an Archer who can shoot a certain Master in a different country without having to leave this one it is all good.

"Master's smiling again. This is not going to end well." Yami comments.

"None sense! He could end up summoning my old chum Batman and with him we can save this universe easily." Aquaman boosts

"Just hope he doesn't summon Arachne. The thrown is a mix of heroes and villains of legend." Maka comments while Soul turns into a scythe just in case as Taylor's eyes bulge out as she screams, "WHAT!?" Did I forget to mention that bit? Oh well luck don't fail me now!

"OK three, two, one come forth spirits!"

From the circles comes a teenage boy in a white and blue armed diving suit with odd machines on his brown hair and a humanoid turtle with a purple ninja mask and large staff.

"H-Hello, I am Servant Berserker." The nervous looking boy says bowing deeply.

"Hello, I am Servant Lancer, it is a pleasure to meet you Master." The humanoid turtle says bowing politely in greeting.

…I'm not sure if this is a good thing. On one hand I summoned another Lancer though he is Donatello of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. On the other I summoned one of the most emotionally abused characters in Anime history. An example used in classes to describe depression. Along with one who played a key role in destroying the world. Sure, people don't like how whinny he is, but I'll need a look at his stats, wait both of them due to how many versions of the turtles there are I don't know how this one will turn out. Though the lack of snark tells me this is not the Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles version.

 **Class: Berserker**

 **True Name: Shinji Ikari**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **Rank: Mid**

 **Cost: 6**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: C+**

 **Agility: E**

 **Magic: C+**

 **Luck: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

 **Class Skills**

 **Madness Enhancement, Rank E~EX**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Pilot, Rank B (Able to control the Evangelion up to Rank B madness.)**

 **Absolute Terror Field, Rank C (B+) (Able to generate form his S-2 Engine and invisible force field able to manipulate reality. Increases by a Rank when the Evangelion Unit 01 is active.)**

 **Anti A.T. Field, Rank D (C+) (Able to remove the bonds of atoms together in living beings reducing them to primordial soup of LCL. Can use this on those he defeats or those of weaker will. Increases by a Rank when the Evangelion Unit 01 is active.)**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Evangelion Unit 01, Rank A (Able to summon the giant Mecha which runs on its own Energy Source, S-2 Engine, and has strong Anti-Outer World, and Anti-Angelic capabilities. Is source of Madness Enhancement, and with strong enough can manifest on its own. Holds the soul of Shinji's mother Yui Ikari and is able to manifest in smaller forms on its own at a reduced rank.) (NOTE: When in Use increases Cost by 3 M.R.P.)**

 **Eva Pseudo-Evolution, Rank EX (Breaks the limits on the Evangelion and embraces Madness Enhancement Rank EX becoming an energy like being merged with the Evangelion Unit 01. Requires a command seal to activate. Warning! Activation can lead to the Events like that of an Impact Event as seen in Shinji Ikari's original Timelines.)**

 **Eva Gun, Rank C (From a timeline unlike others this serves as Shinji's weapon when not using his Evangelion Unit 01. Able to concentrate his A.T. Field and Anti A.T. Field in the form of bullets.)**

 **Class: Lancer**

 **True Name: Donatello**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Rank: Low**

 **Cost: 3**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: D**

 **Magic: E**

 **Luck: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Class Skills**

 **Item Construction (False), Rank C**

 **Presence Concealment, Rank E**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Chi User, Rank C**

 **Unique Soul, Rank EX (able to survive even without a body for a time. Can possess his Metalhead, Noble Phantasm)**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Metalhead, Rank D (Summon forth his creation form across multiple timelines. Can control it as if it was his own body and even can use this if his body was damaged till it is recovered. Can store his Bo staff and bring new ones to Donatello.)**

 **Amulet of the Acolyte, Rank B (Able to enhance his Parameters by one Rank each with the cost increasing by 1 as well. By doubling the M.R.P. required he can transform into his Spirit Avatar, a Dragon.)**

OK note to self never uses the full power of the Evangelion. I like the world and don't want it being turned into a wasteland.

And it is disturbing how linked Donatello and Metalhead are. I remember in one possible future that his body was destoried and only survived in mind due to being linked to Metalhead and with another reality had his soul transferred to Metalhead after being beaten to death by Bebop and Rocksteady. I seriously thought he died than and there!

Hiding how disturbing some of the darker moments of these characters are and wondering where Shinji got a gun from (1)

"OK Taylor it looks like you have two team mates joining you." I state as I walk forward towards these two knowing that the addition of these two could tip the scales in our favor. I look in the corner of my eye to see the cost and amount of points I have now.

M.P.R. 4/36 and I know with these two the minimum will be 10/36 and a possible max of 18/36 depending on the situation. Enough left over any of my other Servants can be active as well in the background.

I just hope the benefits outweigh the cost. These two do not come form nearly as nice Dimension(s) that Dave and his family do.

Donatello is a good tech support as well as stealth agent in the world. He has experience and if he even has a fraction of all the Donatello's intelligence and experience than that could turn the tides in battle a great deal. His power is not bad either and he could be a front liner having beaten The Shredder in at least one timeline that I can recall.

Shinji on the other hand I think needs to spend time with others that he can connect to. While having him close by would be good on the other hand keeping him too close would cause issues from the Hedgehog Delma point of view. I need to give him enough freedom to act while at the same time giving the new team a heavy hitter incase of worst comes to worst. Also, he can act as a substitute Shielder with his A.T. Field even without the Evangelion.

"B-But Master. I don't think this is a good idea." Shinji stutters out slightly nervous. He does not bring up how much he hates fighting though I can see it in his eyes.

"Shinji." I turn to face him, "I will be frank with you. This world is a shit hole of a world that if I can compare things to your world is either post 2nd Impact or 3rd Impact levels of fucked up leaning towards 3rd assuming enough people live through it." This causes him to wince.

"But I hate fighting people." Shinji states firmly having had enough of people manipulating him. Causing him to hurt people, to hurt, cause pain, hurt people, destroy, hurt, pain, destroy, hurtpaindestoryhur _tdeathpaindetahdest_ _ **orydeathhur**_ _ **tpaindeathdestory!**_

"I do not want you to fight people." This causes him to look surprised having unknowingly cut off his madness enhancement acting up. "I want you to protect others. I looked at your status and with you're A.T. Field you could protect a lot more people than you would otherwise." I see hope in his eyes as he nods firmly.

"I'll do my best!" Shinji states remembering having fought before for other people. For those that he loved.

Ignoring Taylor's slight look of awe at me talking Shinji into fighting the good fight I ignore the pit that grows in my gut.

Hope I didn't just damn the world but it's night and I'm tired at this point I just want something to eat and head to bed. Summoning multiple servants, making plans, and convincing one without a command seal to join the fight.

"I'm making pork chops!" Dave says.

And suddenly Dave's status was raised to the level of my best servant. Nothing helps deal with stress better than a good homecooked meal…at least I think I remember it did.

(P.O.V. Change)

"Let me get this straight. While we were gone a new parahuman made an appearance. One that walked into a bank just before it was robbed by the Undersiders and during the fight acted as a shield for Panacea before her sister arrived and they fled using Grue's darkness generation powers." Armsmaster states going over the statements of the Wards, "Not only that but after the fight stuck around only long enough for the press to have a good idea who he was, and he was unwilling to join the Wards."

"That's pretty much it, sir." Gallant states.

Armsmaster sighs holding his head in hand, "This is the 6th unknown cape that made an appearance this week." While statistics say we have the most capes per captita that does not mean we have any where near the number of capes as New York. Not only that but after having spent days in Master Stranger Protocols only for Dragon to start messaging him with strange behaviors that his system identified as jealousy after talking about Lancer things are just not going his way.

He just hopes this new parahuman has nothing to do with The Shadow as an unknown Master and Mover it would be deadly.

Not only that but he has no idea how the sword in that video called Lula can talk and the Thinkers are currently debating if she is a tinkertech or a Case 53. It just is not his week.

(P.O.V. Change)

Coil's day had its up and downs. First his distraction worked, and his pet was captured. After the drugs are run through her system, he will have the means to become invincible. However, this new cape that appeared where his Tattletale was going to be smells of nothing but trouble.

If he believed in chance, he might have fallen for it.

The odds though that any parahuman might be in that bank were low. Yet both Pancea and this Dave appeared there with the later in his costume.

There are only two real answers to this. Either there was a spy in his ranks which was unlikely or there was another enemy out there with there own precog parahuman. The later could be this new group where this mysterious master appeared out of no where only a few days ago. While he could have been ill from some unknown toxin in his system the fact that it was only after the battle shows a limited power source for his control over parahuman.

More worryingly was how after he was knocked out the Mastered parahumans were willing and able to escape form the Rig a feat that even at the lowered security would be a challenge even for him at his best. Than they have gone to the ground with no sign of them for the last 3 days already not even a hint of where they had gone. This either this is true loyalty, or the effect of there master power lasts even after they are unable to act and enforce there will. This means to ensure his continued freedom he needs to consider the possibility that his power is either powerful enough or subtle enough that even now the Protectorate could be under his control. At least until he can confirm or deny with his newest pet.

If there is one thing, he will have soon it will be knowledge and from there he will plan how to best use or dispose of this newest cape. Perhaps make use of Shadow Stalker's vigilante tendency's and sadistic history to blackmail her into being his assassin for this mission. Succeed or fail from there the PRT would be going after her for breaking the rules along with anyone else that finds out. From there she will only have him to run to.

Hmmm. Perhaps he should consider creating a new cape team, Tattletale's little Undersiders are too small scale for his plans to come serving at best as distractions and at worst a mean for his Tattletale to get away form him. Through death if nothing else.

Than again with his powers even the dead cannot escape his grasp. He just needs to set up the proper safeguards to prevent his death.

References:

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Campus Apocalypse – (A Manga translated by Dark Horse Comics into English officially) featured a different world and take on Evangelion than I recall seeing. In this world Angels take possession of being and Shinji is pulled into the fight with the other Guardians after finding a core which helps keep balance to the world. Features one of the most ruthless Gendo Ikari versions which is saying not a lot. Part of the reason why this Shinji is so different than his Anime and even Rebuild Counterparts.

Roll of this Chapter:

7 – 2 (Berserker and Lancer)

4 – 3 (Mid and low)

1 – 2 (Shinji Ikari and Donatello (TMNT))

(Author Corner)

Dusk: So that's happened.

Rider: Yeah this was less action packed or even plot driven but at least he has a goal and more servants summoned now.

Dusk: How did Shinji end up as one of our picks?

Rider: Well Dusk while Shinji is disliked by a large fan base for his wimpy attitude, this is more because people are unwilling to connect with the character as they see a little of themselves in him. After all he faced depression and anxiety disorders since the start of his cannon. On top of that in multiple cannons he has expressed various mental disorders such as hate of his father almost worthy of a Berserker Servant Rank of C while still human. On top of that he is important in Anime History and in multiple worlds has played key roles in saving or destroying worlds. And we honestly thought that someone else would be picked for our first Berserker we usually don't role so many 1s and I thought Dave was an exception to the rule.

Dusk: And we have three Lancers at this point.

Rider: …I'll consider blocking certain sections for a roll or two temporaries, if we end up with 5 Lancers and not a single Archer, Caster, or Rider.

Dusk: Thank you finding Lancers is one of the most challenging parts of this fic. I mean Lancer has the list potential Servant Pool and we are stretching things very broad with our definition of what a Lancer is.

Rider: We may need to stretch it even more since most of our Lancers are Lily and Alters in the potential pool. And yes, we included those but only after the 'original' spirit is summoned while it is hard to keep track of and think of more of those with some others have these Lily and Alter sides to them. And while we won't say the exacts for them all for example Aquaman has more forms in the pool. One of which is based on the DC movies version of Aquaman to a level and there are still others. The guy counts as many classes form major Lancer to a more minor Rider potential from all the sea life he has ridden over the years.

Duskrider: That is all for this chapter and remember to check out our new reading story which is a reaction fic to a story by a different writer.

Dusk: And me and Rider are acting as Hosts for that story. We don't plan to update that on a monthly basis like this story but rather as we can write the reactions and see what turns out for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Worm or any other media that are mentioned here. Any similarities between this OC (possibly multiple) and real or fictional people is purely coincidental.**

 **Dusk: OK so I was let out of punishment to finish this chapter. Great.**

 **Duskrider: *Sigh* Be happy I let you out at all. Rider already finished his part earlier in the month which is the only reason why posting a Hiatus like with "Reading: Deck of Heroes" until I finish with Finals.**

 **Dusk: Fair enough. Time to get to work.**

 **Chapter 6 – (In)sanity's rise and the Bombing**

 **April 15, 10pm.**

Strangely enough this seems to have been a good day.

After having pork chops the prior night, they were very good chops at that with a barbeque rub and good glaze, I was able to talk Taylor into acting as leader for the new Team.

They did not start that night, but it was a good beginning.

For them at least.

I learned a little fact.

 _I try not to scream as piranhas eat my hand to the bone due to the device blocking my telepathy!_

 _I feel my shell burst open from the blow of the hammer wielded a enemy of my family. I hang on for as long as I can. But it is too late for me._

' _Target located. Descending on target.' With a stab through the heart with my hair-blade they were neutralized. 'Target Terminated'._

 _Where did mommy go?_

The dream share was in effect.

While I was out cold prior to this with no way to even think or dream this was not an issue. I spent the last night with various flashes in my head. It turned out far worse than it ever did in the Fate series.

' _I mustn't run' I mentally scream before getting into the robot. Making the worst mistake of my life._

 _I must save my family! No matter how scary this is!_

 _I scream internally as Soul takes the blow for me from this black bl-_

 _I feel my self being dragged into the madness as the little demon grows larger, and larger._

What is worse is that there is no filter.

 _Why did I want to be a barbarian again? Oh yeah, I though barbarian meant a librarian who cut hair. This is why we need a better education system. Or maybe a book of words that you could look up if you are confused about something._

No filter between my self as a dream and the memory from a first-person point of view. Their thoughts. The emotions that linger. Everything from the sensation of wind in my hair to pain beyond my imagining.

I got flashes at best from so many Servants that I still cannot understand all that I felt. All that I saw.

And to be honest I do not think I want to understand.

 _Where am I? What am I? Why can't I feel anything? The last thing I remember is Bebop and Rocksteady smashing my shell. Then why am I here? I should be dead. I should be dead. Died. I died, dead,died,deaddieddeaddieddeaDDIED!LETMEOUTOFHERE!_

Killing someone. Having my hand eaten alive. Having my shell broken. All these phantom pains and sensations. The lose of the ability to feel. All of it. I catch myself griping my back, or one hand in the other. Or the hand that simply refused to move before breakfast.

I cannot let this bother me. If I let it bother me and consume me, I will go **m** _A_ _ **d**_ _ **.**_

I can feel it in the corner of my mind, and I cannot let it bother me. The second I give in and think about this is the second I lose.

 _Why did you abandon me, dad? Was I not good enough? No, it was because you had no fucking use for me till now. Well fuck you dad! I hope that monster DEVOURS YOU!_

I think Yami knows that something is wrong for sure. I know that Soul and Aquaman can tell that something is wrong with me. Maybe Shinji can tell something is familiar about me, but I do not let it bother me. I need to focus though.

I need to focus on the plan.

" _All according to plan."_

I shake off the linger feeling of disgust and move forward.

The plan had them start out as a hero team today. At around 5pm today they went out together and took out a Merchant Meth Lab and some other good deeds.

Between Donatello's hacking skills and mechanical ones, he was able to find the location of multiple possible Merchant bases by hacking into the city plans and other records.

With Shinji, who they did not go with a name or anything simply calling him by name, they had a shield that prevented anyone from getting hurt.

Taylor could use her bugs to search a location easily and could tell if they were on the trial or not.

Dave was the big warrior while the rest of his family acted as support.

And best news so far Oswidge has only turned three people into chickens today. On accident.

Assuming everything goes ok from here it should be smooth sailing.

*RRRRRUUUUUMMMMMBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!*

What the fuck was that!?

"Assassin!" I call out.

"Yes Master." Yami appears.

"Go and find out what is going on while I try to contact those outside." I order knowing I need to know what is going on.

"As you wish." Yami says before leaving.

I send out a message asking what is going on to the others.

' _Um it seems like a bomb went off or something.'_

' _I can tell that much Candy but where?'_

' _OK when I say a bomb, I mean a lot of bombs.'_

' _How many?'_

' _Enough to take out a good forth of the city.'_ Shinji answers.

….

…..

…..

"Maka and Soul you need to go out there right now!" I shout, "Use your soul perspective to find civilians in this mess!"

' _Everyone find out what you can about this and stop any mo-'_

*BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM*

My eye starts twitching and looks at the timer for this quest.

19 Hours left until it is completed. Because we started this at 5pm today. I gave them an early dinner and had Taylor eat with us.

19 Hours left before I gain more Summoning Tokens, up to 12.

19 Hours before I can start summoning and feeling **u** _ **s**_ _e_ _f_ _ **u**_ _ **l**_ **l**.

19 Hours before I can expand my limits and send Yami to hunt whoever is responsible for this fucking mess down **like the dogs they are!**

19 hours before I can get passed the current limit of 36 which including Yami taking my last 6 points and she is sticking by my side for the most part till I can get more back up since Aquaman costs 12. I cannot even activate many of their Noble Phantasms since they require more points to activate.

I have never felt so _u_ _ **s**_ **e** l _e_ s _ **s**_ since I got here.

Though I can plan for the next move.

And I can only _**fantasy**_ about how much I will make whoever is responsible for bring bombs into my town _**pay for this!**_

I may play the role of a hero and act as a leader for many more heroic figures but even I can tell I am far more _**twisted**_ than a normal human. And this was before the sensation of **spiders crawling in my mind!**

Than once everything is taken care of here, I will ensure that any threats around here are hunted down. _Permanently!_

One by one they will all **f** _ **a**_ _l_ **l.**

And I only need 19 more hours to start change things.

 _Maybe less._

 **QUEST 4: Get this Bombing Bitch**

 **Summary: Someone is bombing your town. Take them out.**

 **Reward:**

 **Capture Alive: Reputation increase with the PRT and Public for those involved.**

 **Capture Dead: 3 S.T.**

 **Optional:**

 **Payback: A Set Amount of S.T. gained and Reputation both positive and negative gain based on how well the punishment fits the crime.**

 **Failure: DEATH**

 **Yes or No**

Looking over this quest I start to chuckle. I slap myself before I give into my maddened laughter. I need to stay collected and sane. I need to be a leader. I must not give in to the **spiders** _ **crawling in the corner of my**_ _ **MIND!**_

"Oh, this is going to be good." I smile hitting yes knowing just what I'm going to do.

I will leave this to my servants to capture them dead or alive. But I send out one last message to them as I get word, they spotted her.

" _Make her pay for every drop of blood split here."_

Is it heroic of me to do so? No.

Will it be worth it even without the Quest? **Oh, hell yes.**

I can already feel my _**inner demons**_ starting to crawl about in my mind. Perhaps there is a reason so many of my servants have at least one form of _**madness**_ to them?

And that worries me. I start to think of what to do next staring at my command seals. Perhaps now was close to the time to consider using them.

I order Yami back to my side for now and try to rest.

*BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!*

OK screw trying to rest.

"Yami! Go to the nearest place and grab what ever you need for a computer and internet connect. Make that a laptop but don't be seen." Hey, it likely will not survive the night anyway and to be frank most stories have insurance for products especially in this town.

Plus, I need to look up the Tax forms I need to fill out for Dave.

Last thing I need is the IRS coming after my ass. If reading about a certain criminal has taught me one thing it is never to fuck with the IRS. You can fuck with the law to an extent. You can fuck with the police to an extent. Hell, you can even fuck with the heroes and villains, but you never fuck with taxes.

"Yes, Master." Yami says fading out of sight.

I need to start making a list of targets and see just what else is wrong with this world.

The last thing I need is Red Son Kal-El coming over take apart the current government system in play for Mother Russia. This place is already fucked up enough without a Super Hero World War that would make the events of Kingdom look like a nice walk in the park. BECAUSE I SWEAR TO THE AUTHER THE SECOND SOMEONE STARTS BRINGING NUKES HERE I WILL ORDER YAMI TO USE DARKNESS AND DESTORY THE PLANET AS A FUCKING MERCY KILL!

No deep breaths Andrew in and out. In and out.

"Sigh. I really hope she gets back soon. I need my cat videos and cartoons to stay sane." Hey, don't judge I haven't had a good night of sleep since I arrived here and likely never will again. And until I summon someone that can make something to remove that basic human need, I need to make sure I don't pull a SAO Abridged of a certain programmer after 3 weeks or no sleep.

Besides oddly enough I have yet to see a living animal around here since I arrived.

Fuck another thing to worry about. Where are the animals and if there are no animals than what the fuck have I been eating…" Must resist urge to use command seal…" I need to be patient and not waste it to make her bend the laws of time and space to get what we need.

OK what is taking so long!

*BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMOOOTTHHHHHERRFUCCCKKKKEEEERRR!*

Oh, right the bombing asshat wrecking my city.

And I just had to ask her to do this with stealth as well. Fuck my life. Or is this the afterlife I am still not sure on that. While this is not Heaven for sure it does not seem crappy enough for Hell. Than again this could be Limbo. But why would Limbo allow me to summon various people to act as agents of my will?

Damnit I'm going through Internet withdraw, aren't I? First sign is having enough time to think about life's mysteries rather than using Google. Our one True Overlord-sama. Now that I think of it since I have no religion, I can start a cult for the All Mighty Lord Google!

*Slap* No put it together Andrew! It couldn't have been that long since Yami left.

I look at the clock and see only 2 minutes have passed since I sent Yami out.

Well this world is screwed. Hope I summon someone with a spaceship soon otherwise I am going down with this hunk of rock. Pretty sure Vader can count as a Rider. But would he come with a Death Star? Or would it be Anakin? Fuck! Does that mean I could summon the angsty teen that though talking about sand was a good pick up line? Sure, he got better in Clone Wars, but I'd rather go Vader than deal with Anakin's angst.

Plus, all of his ships are way too small for so many people and Servants to live together comfortably. Much less with the supplies we would need to make the trip.

For all I know I could end up summoning James T. Kirk either the original or the reboot. And the original likely comes with a Harem Reality Marble along with the Enterprise, possibly the army of kids we know he had after knocking boots so many times. I just know Yami will kill him for being a horndog. Than we will all die in space! Why because he is going to be influenced by the collective human perspective which says that he is likely lustful enough to try to seduce someone in front of Yami. If not Yami her self if she is in a more adult form.

OK time to start rigging the next summoning.

Now how to start building a shrine to Jean-Luc Picard. Knowing him he will be a Rider Class Servant and if I'm lucky come with a Reality Marble for his whole crew as Pseudo Servants. The worse is that if I summon Locutus of Borg. But considering what a small yet large impact this would be it would be more likely part of his Noble Phantasm like Yami's Darkness, or Aquaman's Dweller of the Deep.

You know what skip over to some one else's view point for the chapter. I think I'm spiraling into madness while waiting for the laptop. And then find out if Star Trek is even a thing in this world before looking up the photos I need. Fuck I forgot to ask her to get a printer! Is it too late to ask?

*BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!*

' _It's too late.'_ I deadpan to myself just knowing this is going to take a long while. I knew I should have checked out books but no I don't even have a fucking identity much less a library card!

Maybe next step should be making a fake ID. But for that I still need that fucking computer!

(P.O.V. Change)

This was a disaster.

I do not know how Shadow convinced me to act as leader for a team of Servants. And how messed up is it that I still do not know his real name and he knows mine?

Not even 5 hours since our official first mission and it seems like the world is going crazy. And they have no idea what to do on this roof stunned by what is going on.

Random explosions are coming from everywhere.

People are dying.

People are dying because of strange and random explosions.

Flash frozen, boiled alive, turning into liquid and being frozen in time are all things that I never wish to see happen. Yet they all are.

"What is the plan?" Shinji asks.

I look at him before I just saw a boy around my age with powers. I wondered just why and how he was a heroic spirit. I looked up what a berserker was last night having recalled the term but not remembering much about it. Warriors driven insane that could feel no pain.

The look of pure and raw fury in his eyes and the answer to how.

Gone was the boy unwilling to enter the fight and in his place was a warrior gave the feeling of blood lust.

"Plan sman. I say that we just go out and beat the information right out of them." Fang states. For a little girl she was very vicious.

Then again for all I know she could have been in her 80s but why would childhood be considered the prime of life if that is how Servants are copies of people long dead from other worlds. At least that was how Shadow explained it. It is better than the alternative.

"Shinji's right we need a plan before we can go out there and help the people." Candy states taking the role of older sibling.

"If I could get a look at the bombs being used, I could track the signal to their trigger source." Donatello stated. It was still weird to have a giant turtle as one of her partners in this team. Much less a ninja turtle.

"Not to be the bringer of bad news but how would we do that without it turning us to stone." Oswidge states.

I think of these questions and recall what some of them can do.

"Shinji would it be possible for you to use you're A.T. field to prevent a bomb from being able to be activated?"

"No." That was blunt. "I would need to know just where the bomb is and making a A.T. field in someone is more likely to kill them if I do not know that."

"Plus, if it is inside the A.T. field than I would be unable to analysis the signal. And for all we know the loss of the signal could activate it." Donatello explains as he pulls out a gadget from one of his side pouches and starts working on it.

"What are you doing?" Dave questions having never seen tech like this in his time. The most advanced thing was that game system that person from the future used to take over the Kingdom.

"If I can adapt the T-tector I can analysis the air waves for any unusual radio signals and use them to track the possible source." He explains as he takes the casing off the device to work on it's sensors.

"How long do you need?" Candy asks.

"At least 3 hours to filter out the signals and get what I need to improve this."

"Just great what are we going to do!?" Fang exclaims hating waiting.

"You have to be patient little one." Oswidge states, "It's not like the evil master mind will fall from the sky."

A group of massive monster (dogs?) run past with the Undersiders holding on while a Jeep with a cape with a gas mask throwing bombs at them zooms past shouting.

Oswidge looks up holding his hands out, "It's not like a sandwich with mayonnaise, pickles, swiss, cheddar, ham, chicken, turkey, olives, gouda on whole grain wheat will just fall from the sky." He looks up and waits. Than puts his arms down disappointed. "It never works when you need it."

"After them!" Fang shouts running off the roof.

"Fang! At least wait for backup!" Dave shouts running after her.

Faffy shouts (well maybe not shout more of a snort? Maybe a chuckle?) a battle cry heading after them. "Wait for the rest of us!" Candy shouts wanting to not get separated from her family.

Oswidge sighs before using his magic to make a flying carpet appear, "You kids are going to be the death of me, again!" He then flies off on the blue shag carpet.

Shinji, whose eyes are turning more bloodshot at the thought of battle, runs off the roof some how making wings with his A.T. Field. Of all the Servants she was most afraid of the clear madness in his eyes.

Donatello sighs then says, "Turtle does what a turtle has to do." He starts roof hoping after them.

All the while I am stuck on a roof.

"How do I get down from here!" I exclaim in frustration having been taken up here with Dave's help.

I sign and look for a ladder to get down only for Donatello to appear looking sheepish at the look I give him.

"Sorry about that. Master has ordered me to stay by your side till the end of the conflict."

Better than being left up here in a war zone.

*BBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!*

I just hope that we survive this mess.

 **(Omake: Wait there was a Manuel!?)**

"A tutorial? Who has time for that? Why can't there just be a Manuel that I can skim over?" The currently unnamed character questions. Not expecting a response.

 **Manuel Activated!**

A red book falls into nameless' hands. No larger than a volume of a manga series. Without a title on its covers.

In disbelief he opens the Book without a Title to the Table of Contents.

 _Table of Contents_

 _Page i Introduction_

 _Page 1 How Basic Menu Functions_

 _Page 7 Pausing Reality and other Handy One Word Codes_

 _Page 53 Just what are S.T. and how to Get them?_

 _Page 64 How to convert money to S.T. for both Summoning and the Shop Menu_

 _Page 67 Skills and how to Gain/ Level Them_

 _Page 199 Parties and the Differences between Casual and Raid Parities_

 _Page 203 Basics on Items_

 _Page 255 Equipment Dos and Don'ts_

 _Page 357 How to Edit the Settings?_

 _Page 400 Figuring Out my Stats_

 _Page 423…._

And it goes on form there flipping quickly to page 7 he finds the Pause option. "Gamer System Gatcha Series: Pause Please." Than the world fades to grey except him and the book.

I cannot resist, "Muhahahahahahahaha!" Oh god I might just live. First thing first checks the current game setting and change them.

Let's see what that code was.

(Time Skip)

OK first I changed the Difficulty form 'Worm's Hellscape of a Shithole World' to 'Easy'. Yes, the former was the setting no idea why, but it was after 'Oh My God I'm Gonna Die!' and more traditional, 'Sudden Death Round.' Let's put it like this the only thing higher for difficulty was, 'Star Trek the Original Series Red Shirt' and 'This is Evangelion, You're Screwed!'. The former was described as removing the Gamer system from me along with any chance of surviving. I mean that literally as it says that 'player will have a better chance wining Bloodborne and Dark Soul on highest difficulty using only the starting gear/skills than making it to the final battle. Even than you will die because it involves fighting a space whale god.' While the later started playing funeral music before I could even select the description. Which was horrific.

Oh, and who the fuck came up with a system that requires you to enter the exp that you are constantly unknowingly gaining doing various actions to actually get any skills or level them up. Well unless you get lucky with some equipment that allows you to use the skills but not level them. Makes me happy that I found this otherwise my only skill would be Servant related as those automatically update. Hell, I cannot even Run without the skill. Well at least not fast from what the description said.

I also found out that I can have select Worlds/Series for summoning of Servants.

And with Easy Mode it is one S.T. per summoning and this game gave me three to start.

Oh, this is going to be good. But I remember enough of the Fate Series to know that I should remove the series from the list that will more than likely get me killed. There was even an Alignment Filter!

So many options I think I spent a year figuring this part out. Not that I could tell as time was paused.

"Gamer System Gatcha Series: Resume Please." The world is back to normal.

Now to summon my Servants. I press the button after going to the Summoning Page and I see three lights in front of me.

The first to appear was an older man who was wearing a small red hoodie as a scarf and biker/swordsman adventurer attire. Over his shoulder was a sword. Next to him was a dragon motorcycle. "Servant Rider ready to have an adventure." He said in a tough voice.

The second to appear was a young woman with blond hair in a pony tail wearing a white and red outfit with a rather unusual sword in hand. "For the honor of Greyskull!" In a flash of light, she became an amazon of a woman with long flowing blond hair. She had on a white and gold outfit. "I am Servant Saber. Let us save people."

The third to appear was chubby looking teenage boy. He looked excited with literal stars in his eyes matching the star on his pink shirt while a gem shinned on his belly button. "Hello I am Servant Shielder. It is nice to meet you all." He smiles.

I try not to fanboy as three of my favorite characters from modern cartoons have appeared in front of me! A look at their status causes a tear of joy to fall from my eye. Yes, look out world who-ever-the-hell-I-am is ready to roll!

(He never knew that this was just a quick peak into a world where the player character looked at the Manuel rather than going in blind. And he never even had the chance to scream as reality was rewritten once more back to cannon.)

(End Omake)

 **Duskrider: *Looks over this. * So, this is why the S.I. cannot actually take action himself.**

 **Dusk: The whole system was rigged to make it so that unless you opened the Manual or do the Tutorial you are pretty much stuck with the minimum ability wise.**

 **Duskrider: Rider is rather salty about how no one bothers to read the instruction manuals that he writes isn't he.**

 **Dusk: Hey I'm not opening an instruction manual to figure out how to operate the shower. Much less on that is 200 pages long.**

 **Duskrider: I almost feel sorry for the poor guy.**

 **Dusk: Hey the second he actually tires to get the manual he likely will have enough exp in his skills to get anything so it all balances out.**

 **Duskrider: Which is why I removed the ability to think of that for himself.**

 **Dusk: Wait! You did what!?**

 **Duskrider: Yep. Had to get that ass back for all the trouble he caused.**

 **Dusk: …Are you still pissed that he stole your pants?**

 **Duskrider: *Looks at him with glowing red eyes. * Dusk…**

 **Dusk: *Whimpers* Yes Boss.**

 **Duskrider: Shut up.**

 **Dusk: Yes Boss.**

 **Duskrider: Anyway, after finals are finished in a few weeks we will get back to writing again. Sorry for the short chapter but honestly, I just don't have the time to write this month. One thing after another. Anyway, see you all next time. It is Summer soon meaning I will have more time to write after Finals so I might just have a full chapter next time. Goodbye. Now just have to put Dusk back in suspended animation till I can write again.**

 **Dusk: Wait what!?**


End file.
